Every Star
by Sweetie B'42
Summary: This is the story of Nessie and Jacob's four kids and the drama they go through growing up as supernatural children. You seem them grow in love, family, and life in all. Its my first story so go easy on me :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1

Nessie's POV

I was lucky that I was quick enough to stop him. Sometimes, I had to admit, that being half vampire had its perks. Though I wasn't as quick as my parents when they caught me sneaking out of my bedroom window, I was still quick enough to catch my son.

"Not so fast baby boy," I said to my fifteen year old son, Damon, as I caught him sneaking outside.

Damon yelped and jumped back at the sound of my voice. I had scared him.

"Gosh Mom!" he hissed at me. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Good," I said. I grabbed his arm to drag him inside the kitchen. "Care to explain?" I asked him.

Damon sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs and looked down at the ground.

"Not really," he said quietly. Because he was looking at the ground all I could see was his dark brown hair.

I put my hand under his chin and jerked his head up, forcing him to look at me. His dark brown eyes, my eyes, looked nervous. He could sense that I was angry. Damon could sense any emotion, it was his gift. It was a lot like my uncle Jasper's gift, but instead of sending waves of emotions to help change someone's mood like Jasper, Damon could change the mood completely.

But of course, it didn't work on me.

"You can either tell me now," I said smiling sweetly," or you can tell your father in the morning."

Pulling the Jacob card was always the easiest way to get any of my kids to tell me anything. And whenever I pulled it they would tell me anything I wanted to know, so I never actually told their dad.

"I was going out," Damon whispered. He looked at the ground again. I lifted his chin so that he was looking at me again.

"Damon look at me," I said. When he did I could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. "Tell me what you were going out to do."

"Meet…" he mumbled so that I couldn't hear the name he said.

"Meet who?" He didn't answer me. "Damon!"

"Grace okay! I was going out to meet Grace!" Damon shouted.

"Ssssssshhhhhh!" I put my hand over his mouth. "Do you want to wake up your dad?" I could hear Jacob in our bedroom snoring, and I knew that nothing could wake him up after he got started.

Damon sighed and I moved my hand.

"Grace?" I asked. Grace Koble was the girl that Damon had been seeing the past few months. I had met her once or twice and well… I personally as a mother didn't like her. To me she was a skanky, dumb blonde. But Damon seemed to like her.

"Yea Mom, Grace. She called me and asked me to come and meet up with her," he said.

"And you just had to go?"

"Yeah I guess," he muttered looking over my head.

"Hey," I said pointing to my eyes. "Over here." He looked at me.

"Mom I don't expect you to understand!" he said.

I threw my hands up in the air and gasped. Did that really just come out of his mouth?

"What?" he asked me.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't understand? I was a teenage girl once," I said. In fact I still practically looked like a teenager. Though my mental age was in the thirties, I still looked like I was twenty.

"And believe it or not your dad was a teenage boy who was in love with my teenage girl self." In all actuality when Jacob fell in love with me he was in his late twenties, but he looked about seventeen then.

"Yeah well it's still different," he said. "Look Mom I have school tomorrow so can I please go to bed?"

I looked at my son and sighed.

"Go to bed," I said.

Damon got up from the chair and walked past me towards the stairs. When heard him open his bedroom door I called out to him.

"Oh Damon!"

"What?" I heard him mutter.

"You're grounded for the weekend," I said.

The response I got was the slamming of his bedroom door; then the stomping of angry feet.

I sighed, went into the living room, sat down, put my head in my hands and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

All I heard when I woke up was my wife shushing my son. Then there was a silence and I knew that Nessie was listening for me to be up. So I pretended to still be asleep by snoring.

When I figured Nessie was no longer listening for me I started to sneak down stairs to listen in on their argument. When I reached the kitchen doorway I saw Nessie standing in front of Damon with her hands in the air.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't understand?" Nessie asked. Then she went into this whole explanation on how Ness and I used to be teenagers.

"It's still not the same," Damon said.

I could sense that Nessie was upset, and my first instinct as a werewolf was to kill whatever was making my imprint, and wife, upset. But to my surprise, my fatherly instinct took over the wolf inside of me. This was my son.

"Go to bed." I heard Nessie say.

I backed into the hallway when I saw Damon walking towards me. He looked mad… and yet sad. He hated when his mother was mad at him. When Damon reached his bedroom Nessie called out to tell him that he was grounded. Then there was a slam from my son's door. That made me angry.

The next thing I heard was Nessie crying. I walked into the living room and found her with her head in her hands and sobs escaping her chest.

I walked around to the couch, sat down, and put my arms around her. Her head left her hands and went straight to my shoulder. I wasn't wearing a shirt so her tears were running off her face and then down my chest.

"What did he do?" I asked her.

"Tried to sneak out," she sobbed.

I didn't understand why this was making her so upset. Damon had begun to act out when he got into his teen years. And more than anything he disappointed Ness and I. Plus Damon always managed to worry Nessie to no end, even when he wasn't doing anything. That's what bothered me most about it. A worried Nessie was never a happy Nessie, and I lived for her happiness.

"I don't understand Ness," I said. "He's done that a million times."

Nessie sniffed.

"It's not that he tried to sneak out Jake," she said standing up. "That I understand! I remember what it was like to be a rebellious teenager."

A sudden picture popped in my head of a younger, more carefree Renesmee. When she was a teenager she did almost everything she could to break Bella and Edward's rules. It was a phase that didn't end as quickly as others that Nessie had growing up. But out of all the phases she went through, that phase was my favorite. It was the time that I fell completely in love with her.

"I understand that every kid needs a little freedom," she said bringing me out of my thoughts. "I know I wanted all the freedom I could get as a teenager. But no matter what," Ness paused to take a breath, "I always, always made time for my parents."

I sighed. "Ahhh I see."

I grabbed Nessie and pulled her back down on the couch and into my arms.

"Jake I always talked to my parents," she said, "about everything and anything…"

"Nessie our kids love to talk to you," I assured her.

"Not Damon," she sighed deeply. "When he was little he wouldn't leave my side. He always talked to me, and he was never shy about it." Nessie took a quick breath. "Now it's like I'm not around. He doesn't want to talk to me about anything…he doesn't even tell me about school anymore Jake." She continued to sob.

Again she placed her head on my bare shoulder letting the tears stream down my body.

"He's not my Baby Boy anymore," she sniffed.

"Awe baby of course he is," I said stroking her hand with my thumb.

Baby Boy was a nickname Nessie had given Damon after he was born. We never thought that Nessie could have kids, so when we found out that she was pregnant with Damon it completely changed her look on life. Plus Damon was a two month old pre-me and very small when he was born. He also had a baby face growing up. Baby Boy just seemed to fit.

"No he's not Jake," Ness said. "He's almost all grown up and I feel like I've missed it all. He's not my little boy anymore…and I can't accept it.

As our first born, Damon meant a lot to Nessie, as did all of our children. But lately Damon had been pushing away and that deeply affected Ness.

"Honey no matter what he will always be your little boy," I said to her. "Maybe not physically but in here, but in here," I pointed to her heart, "he always will be"  
"I know Babe," she said kissing my shoulder. "I guess I just miss him wanting to talk to me. That was my favorite part." She smiled.

That didn't surprise me. Nessie loved to talk.

I laughed quietly.

"You know Baby, we do have three other kids," I said.

This time she laughed along with me.

"I know but they can be so boring," she joked.

We laughed again.

The sound of her laugh was like music to me. I could remember when Nessie was pregnant with Damon, and he was somewhat restless, the sound of Nessie's laughter always calmed him down. Each one of our kids loved the sound of their mom's voice as babies. Well with the exception of Michelle, our five year old, she relaxed at the sound of my voice.

"Look," I said to her, "I'll talk to Damon okay?"

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "I know my son and I know how much he loves his mother," I said smiling. "He's always been a momma's boy."

She laughed at that too. I smiled even wider. She looked up at me sweetly, so I gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

We sat there until Nessie fell asleep in my arms, and when I knew she was out for the night I carried her up stairs to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV

"No I got caught," I said to Grace through the phone.

"By whom?" she asked

"My mom," I sighed.

My mother had caught me trying to sneak out to meet Grace, my girlfriend. Then Mom had gotten all defensive about the situation. I didn't get it.

"Okay so I guess I'll see you at school babe," Grace said.

"Yeah okay," I answered.

"You know it's really too bad," Grace said in a seductive voice. "I really wanted to see you."

I smiled. I loved that voice.

"I know baby," I said.

"We'll have to make up for lost time this weekend," she said.

"Yeah," I started. "Wait no can do."

"Why not?" Grace asked in her regular bratty voice.

"I'm grounded all weekend," I said bluntly. I wasn't about to lie to her, even if getting grounded sounded really lame.

"We'll figure something out baby," she said again in the seductive voice.

"Uh huh," I sighed.

I knew I was stuck at the house all weekend. I mean I could have tried to sneak out again, but I wasn't about to cross my mother. I might have been a horny teenager, but I wasn't stupid.

"Okay well I've got to go," I said, trying not to sound bored, which I was.

"Alright baby," Grace said. "I love you."

"Okay bye," I said snapping the phone shut.

I knew Grace would be miffed at me not saying "I love you" back to her. But I wasn't about to say something that I didn't mean. Don't get me wrong, I liked Grace. She was a beautiful blonde, funny, and well... willing. I had feelings for her, but most of them were sexual. I didn't want to drop the "L" bomb unless I knew that I meant it. Yeah I knew Grace loved me, but hey could you blame her?

I smirked to myself.

Plus I hadn't wanted to get emotionally attached to Grace. I had inherited the werewolf gene and had just started phasing. What happened if I imprinted on someone? It would be much easier to leave Grace if I wasn't in love with her. Sometimes I didn't think that it was possible to really love Grace. She had too many faults… Yeah she was hot but she was really stuck up and self-conceded.

I turned to my bedside table to turn out my lamp when I glanced at the picture on the table. It was a picture of my mom and me when I was little. It was taken shortly before we found out that Mom was pregnant with my brother and sister, Piper and Wyatt. We looked so happy in the picture. I was sitting on my mom's lap and she had her arms around my waist, my hands on hers. We were both smiling wide, our eyes sparkling. I had my mom's brown eyes. And her smile, other than that i was the spitting image of my dad.

I smiled at the picture. My mom had always been my favorite person in the world. I was a Momma's boy, and I wasn't ashamed of that one bit.

Looking at the picture and thinking about Mom made me question the way I had acted towards her earlier.

I sighed, put down the picture, turned off the light, and turned over on my side.

Mom didn't understand, she just didn't. Did she?


	4. Chapter 4

Piper's POV

I hated mornings. I mean really what's the point in waking up at six o'clock in the morning just to go to school? Why couldn't school start at like… twelve instead of nine? Ugh.

I pulled myself out of bed to take a shower. The warm water felt wonderful on my back. I sighed as I got out of the shower. When I looked in the bathroom mirror I wasn't surprised at what I saw.

My brown hair was wet and pushed back, the curls covering my shoulders. My flawless skin was sill flawless but a few shades lighter than it should have been. And my gold eyes were red and puffy.

One more thing I hated was crying. I felt weak when I cried, but I couldn't exactly help it. Last night I had overheard my older brother, Damon, and my mom get into an argument. They had been arguing for months now and it was affecting their relationship and the rest of the family. When I heard them fighting down stairs, I just broke down and began to cry. And of course my twin brother, Wyatt, had heard me crying and came into my room to hold me while I cried.

From the minute we were born Wyatt and I had been attached at the hip. We had always been close. Wyatt always knew what I was feeling and often shared the same feelings. He also knew what I was thinking… sort of.

Wyatt was a mind reader, like my grandpa Edward, but unlike Edward, Wyatt could shut out people's thoughts if he didn't want to hear them. Oh and Wyatt couldn't hear our mom, Nessie, or my thoughts. We didn't know why he couldn't hear us, but it was nice to be in our own thoughts. But of course Mom and I could always let Wyatt in on our minds, but only if we wanted. We just had to use our gifts.

My gift was a lot like Mom's, but I didn't have to touch you to put thoughts in your mind. I just had to send you my thoughts. I could put any thought into any one's head.

Just then Wyatt walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I saw him in my bathroom mirror, so I slipped on my PJ's, wrapped the towel on the top of my head, and walked into my room.

"Morning," Wyatt said with a smile.

"Hey," I muttered. I sat beside him on my bed and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sleep well?" he asked cheerfully.

How could he be so cheerful at six-thirty in the morning? Oh right… he's my brother. The always cheerful, upbeat, weirdo brother of mine. Wyatt had always been a morning person.

"Yeah I guess," I said.

"Well I slept like a baby," he said removing his arm form my shoulders and laying back on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"Of course you did," I sighed, standing up to grab my hair brush off of my vanity.

Wyatt had slept in my bed with me last night before. He had held me while I cried, talked to me in a soothing tone, and then ended up crying himself. Then we both fell asleep.

"Do you have a problem with sleeping in your own room?" I asked.

Ever since we were little Wyatt had always slept better in my room.

"Awe I just like being close to my sister," Wyatt said laughing.

I smirked at him. Thought I had to agree. I always felt more comfortable when i was close to Wyatt. Another reason why we were so close was that we couldn't really stand to be away from each other. Some people would say that it was a twin thing, but Wyatt and I would disagree. It wasn't really a twin thing… it was an Us thing. A strictly Wyatt and Piper Black thing.

"Piper?" Wyatt's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked. "What were you saying?"

"I just asked if you heard Damon go out this morning," Wyatt said.

"Oh, no I didn't." I sat down crossed legged next to my brother and started brushing my wet hair.

"Oh well when I went down stairs this morning his car keys were gone," Wyatt said. "And when I went to his room he wasn't there."

"Did you need him for a reason?" I asked laughing. Damon and Wyatt weren't really as close as you thought two brothers would be. I mean yea they were as close as they possibly could be but not like him and I were.

"I just needed to ask him about something," he said quietly.

"Hmmm," I sighed. "Maybe he had work with Dad," I suggested.

"It's a school day sis," Wyatt pointed out. "Dad wouldn't make him work on a school day."

That was true. Our Dad, Jacob, had a car garage business when he and my mom moved to Denver when Mom was pregnant with Damon. As Damon got older he started working at Dad's business to make money and spend more time with Dad. Dad was pretty strict about Damon's shifts at work, but he never made him work on school days.

"Well Mon and him had that argument last night. Maybe he wanted to get out of the house as soon as he could to avoid her," David suggested.

Something sparked inside of me. Mom was always so close to Damon and now he was trying to avoid her? Wow.

I put my brush down and sighed. Wyatt grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Hey I know what you're thinking," he said quietly. "Everything is going to be fine with them."

I looked into my brother's gold eyes that matched mine. They showed that he was just as worried as I was, but he was trying to be strong for me. He was always trying to be the strong one.

"You know you don't always have to be the strong one," I whispered.

Wyatt laughed.

"Can't get anything by you can I sis?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well someone has to be the strong twin Piper."

"Not always."

"Well then who's going to hold us together?" Wyatt asked.

"No one," I said after thinking about it. "We just fall apart and eat a lot of ice cream."

We both laughed. Considering the drama of last night, it felt good to laugh.

"Piper! Wyatt!" I heard Mom calling us from down in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" We both called back at the same time.

"Breakfast!"

Wyatt immediately jumped up, but I stayed sitting.

"Come on sissy," Wyatt said grabbing my wrists and pulling me up.

"I'm not really hungry bro," I said trying to sit down again.

"Oh yes you are," Wyatt said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I screamed and kicked but he didn't put me down until we got to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie's POV

All I have to say is thank God it was Friday! After the week and night I had I was ready for a weekend.

I had got up a little earlier in hopes of catching Damon before he left for the gym and school, but he was already gone. I sighed when I saw his car keys gone. He apparently knew that I would try and talk to him that morning because he never left, or was even awake and five-thirty in the morning.

So I decided to make breakfast for the family to get things off of my mind. Thirty minutes later I was done, and my head was still clouded with thoughts.

"Piper! Wyatt!" I called up the stairs to my twins.

"Yeah?" they called back to me. I laughed. I knew they would be together, they always were.

"Breakfast!" I yelled.

As I waited for them to come down to the kitchen I started making plates for everyone. By the time I was done setting the table Wyatt and Piper were down stairs, Piper was over Wyatt's shoulder. Piper was kicking and screaming for Wyatt to put her down. And when he did they just laughed together.

"Morning Momma," Wyatt said in a Mexican accent and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah morning Mom," Piper said with a smile giving me a hug.

"Morning Babies," I said cheerfully. I always called my kids my Babies, it always came natural.

As they sat down to begin eating I realized that we were missing some people at the table.

"Where's your Dad and Michelle?" I asked them.

I hadn't seen Jacob or my youngest daughter all morning.

"I'm not sure," Wyatt said with a full mouth of food while Piper shrugged.

"Hmmm," I said making my way to the stair case that led to the down stairs garage. "Jacob?"

"Right here," he said coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "What's up babe?"

"Breakfast is ready," I said absently.

Jacob turned to walk into the kitchen, apparently mesmerized by the idea of food.

"Oh," I said grabbing his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Michelle?"

"I think she's in our room," Jacob said. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"No," I shook my head and kissed him quickly. "You go eat. I'll get her."

"Alright honey," he said smiling, and then hurrying into the kitchen.

I turned to climb the stairs to go and get my five year old ready for breakfast.

When I walked into my and Jacob's bedroom I saw Michelle sitting at my vanity looking at herself in the mirror. She was touching her bronze colored hair that fell in ringlets around her tiny shoulders. Then she touched the skin around her green eyes. She looked a lot like me when I was little, minus the green eyes which she got from my father, Edward.

I walked up behind her and smiled.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" I asked her.

Michelle looked up at me and frowned.

"Mommy I don't look like Daddy," she said.

I laughed softly to myself. "Oh honey," I said, kneeling down next to her. "What do you have their?" I asked her.

In her hands she had what looked like a picture. When she handed me the picture I saw that it was a picture of me and Jacob when I was Michelle's size. She really did look like me.

"That's me?" she asked me, pointing at me in the picture.

"No baby that's Mommy," I told her.

"Daddy," she said pointing at Jacob. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah that's Daddy," I said smiling.

Michelle put the picture back on the vanity, and then looked at me.

"Why don't l look like Daddy?" she asked me with wide eyes.

The amount of seriousness in her voice made me giggle. For a five year old, Michelle was extremely mature for her age and smart. All of my kids were mature for their actual ages. Growing up, I had grown mentally and physically fast. I has always looked and acted older than my actual age. The same went for my children; it just didn't happen as fast. They all were about two to three years younger that their physical appearance. Making Damon about twelve, the twins eleven, and Michelle about one.

"Well honey," I started. I had to think about how to word this right. "It's because you just ended up looking like Mommy."

Again she frowned.

"But I want to look like Daddy," she said.

That stung a bit, but I quickly recovered. I knew that Michelle was Jacob's little princess. She has always loved her Daddy more than anything so I didn't let it bother me much.

I knew she would like me better one day anyway… when she was a teenager and Daddy was 'unfair'. I smirked to myself.

"Well why baby?" I asked her.

"Well Damon, Piper, and Wyatt look like Daddy. I want to look like Daddy too," she explained.

I laughed and picked her up to carry her to my bed.

"But you're perfect just the way you are," I told her as I sat down with her in my arms.

"Nu uh," she murmured.

"Oh yes huh," I said smiling. "You're special in a way that your brothers and sister aren't."

"Really?" she asked me, trying to hide her smile, her green eyes sparkling.

"Of course!"

"How?"

"Well think about it," I said. "They all look like Daddy, but you are the only one to be as pretty as Mommy."

She gasped and smiled wide.

"Really Mommy? Am I really as pretty as you?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh no," I said shaking my head. Michelle's face fell a bit. "You're even more beautiful!"

Again her eyes lit up.

"No way!" she squealed.

"Yes way," I said smiling.

I started tickling her sides and she rolled around laughing and screaming.

"Ready for some breakfast munchkin?" I asked her, scooping her up in my arms.

"Yeah!" she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. Sometimes I just couldn't get over how perfectly she fit in my arms.

"Alright," I said carrying her down the stairs.

When we reached the kitchen I sat her down in her chair next to Piper and Jacob and went to get her plate.

After everyone had their food, I sat down to eat. As I looked around at my smiling family enjoying their breakfast, I smiled inwardly. To me, this was what life was really about. Family, joy, and love. I was beaming looking at my family's faces… then I got to Damon's empty chair and my mood fell along with my smile. I missed my Baby Boy…


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

After breakfast the kids had to go to school. Damon showed up at the last minute to get Michelle to day care. Figures.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked Michelle, smiling.

"Yep," she said holding out her arms to him. Damon smiled wider and picked her up in his arms, then kissed her on the head. Michelle giggled.

"By Daddy," Michelle said to me cheerfully.

"By princess," I said kissing her head as my son had. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy," she said smiling.

"Damon," I said nodding at my son.

"Dad," he said nodding back before walking out the door.

He wouldn't look me in the eye; he was embarrassed and didn't want to show it. I heard Damon drive away, and I sighed.

Shortly after Damon left with Michelle, another car pulled up in the driveway and started to honk.

"Piper, Wyatt!" I called for the twins. "Your ride is here!"

I waved to Piper's friend's mom from the front window. She waved back politely.

"Bye Dad," Wyatt said walking past me. "Piper come on!" he called over his shoulder before walking out the door. About two seconds later Wyatt popped his head back in the front door. "Love you Dad," he said with a smile.

"Love you too son," I chuckled.

Just then Piper came up behind me.

"See you later Daddy," she said reaching up on her tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"Bye sweetie," I said.

Piper stopped short. "No," she said flatly.

Piper had this thing about saying goodbye. She hated it. She had it in her mind that when you said goodbye it was for good. So it was always "see you later" instead of "goodbye".

"See you later honey," I laughed.

"Love you Daddy," she said laughing with me, then walking out the door.

Something always died in me when I watched my children walk away from me… away from my protection. I sighed again and walked into the kitchen to help Nessie with the dishes. While we were cleaning the table I realized that Nessie was being really quiet.

"Everything okay baby?" I asked, putting the last of the dishes in the dish washer.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about some stuff," she said.

"Oh."

"Are you not going to work today babe?" she asked wrapping her arms around my waist.

"No I thought I'd stay home with you," I said kissing her head.

Nessie worked at a therapist's office working with kids and teenagers. But she took every Friday off for her own 'mental health day' or something like that. Usually she had Michelle home with her, but today was movie day at the day care, and Michelle could never pass up another showing of Beauty and the Beast. So Nessie and I had the house to ourselves.

"Oh how nice," Nessie purred, placing her hand on my chest.

"Well I'm a nice man," I laughed.

I kissed her tenderly. She moaned in my mouth.

"Really … well I'm not so nice," Nessie said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I can be pretty naughty actually."

"Hmmm," I sighed as I kissed her again. "Well I do love bad girls."

We both laughed as I picked her up and carried her up to our bedroom.

A few hours later I was sitting on me and Nessie's bed with Nessie leaning on my bare chest. She sighed deeply.

She sat up and sighed again. Then she got up off the bed and walking to our bathroom. Ness still didn't have any clothes on so I couldn't help but watch as she walked away. When she came out of the bathroom she had on her silk bathrobe that she got on one of her many family trips to China as a teenager. Edward and Bella wanted to make sure that Ness got to see the world as a kid.

"Jake can we talk?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said patting my lap.

Nessie climbed on the bed and sat on my lap.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked her poking her forehead.

Her brown eyes were looking a little distant. That bothered me a little. Nessie was always so put together and seeing her look so lost was just odd.

"I had a talk with Michelle this morning," she started. "She was looking at a picture of you and me when I was little. She thought it was her in the picture instead of me."

I laughed quietly. Michelle would think that. She and Nessie looked almost exactly alike minus their eye color.

"She was really upset Jakey," she continued. Nessie had always called me Jakey when she was little, it made me smile.

"About what Ness?" I asked.

"That she didn't look like her Daddy," she said. She bit her lip; she always looked like Bella when she did that. Another thing that made me smile.

"Oh really?" I laughed.

Then Nessie just sat there for a minute, starring at her hands.

"My kids don't look like me Jacob," she said finally. "With the exception of Michelle."

I just looked at her for a second, and then started to laugh.

"Jake this isn't funny!" she said slapping my chest.

"Yeah, honey, it kind of is," I said still laughing.

Was she really worrying about this?

"Babe _our _kids look a lot like you," I said touching her face lightly.

"How?"

"Well for starters," I said pausing. I thought about our children. "Damon has your eyes… Piper has your smile and your body figure," I paused again. "That scares me."

Nessie laughed at that.

"And Wyatt has your nose which of course means so does Piper. And Michelle is like your mini me," she laughed again, "and they all have your curls." I touched her silky, bronze, curly hair.

"Yeah I guess," she murmured.

"And honey let's face it they don't look that much like me," I said.

"Pu-lease!" she scoffed, hitting my chest again.

"What?" I asked.

"Jake they all look like you! Damon is the spitting image of you, all the kids have your skin tone, and they boys have your facial features!" she pouted.

"Well at least I know they are mine," I joked.

"Jacob I'm serious," Nessie whined.

"Nessie think about it. The twins have your side of the family's gold eyes," I said. "Which I don't quite understand considering gold isn't their actual eye color. But anyway…" I paused. "And so what if Damon looks exactly like me, Michelle looks exactly like you. Minus her eyes which we know she gets from your father."

"Yeah," she laughed. "Daddy was pretty excited about that."

"He sure was," I sighed thinking about when my youngest was born.

"I miss them," she said quietly. "I miss home."

"We are home," I whispered. "Denver is our home, has been for fourteen years."

"Oh come one Jakey," she said. "You know better than I do that Forks is our real home. It always has been, always will be."

I looked at my wife closely. Nessie and I have had this conversation before. She missed Forks, and in all honesty so did I. I was still Alpha and my pack was back in Forks, along with Billy, Charlie, and the Cullens. Sure we kept in touch with everyone, but it wasn't the same. I also missed home.

"Baby," I said grabbing her hands.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go home."

"Oh Jacob really?" Nessie squealed, wrapping her hands around my neck.

"Really," I said when she pulled back.

The conversation from before was completely forgotten as my wife crushed her lips to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt's POV

It was a few weeks after Damon and Mom's big argument, and things had cooled down; though they would barely speak to each other unless it was necessary. And now that things were calmed down all we knew was that we were going back to visit Forks. Mom and Dad didn't tell us anything else. So after school that day we had to pack up, get on a plane, and head to Washington. Not like I was complaining. I loved Forks, I wasn't sure why, but I did. It was like something was pulling me there and when I was there, which was hardly ever, I didn't want to leave.

"Wyatt!" Piper called to me.

"What?" I called back.

"Our ride is here!"

I walked out of my room and towards the stairs. I stopped in front of Damon's room to see if he was in there. But of course he wasn't. I had wanting to talk to him about some stuff that had been happening to me. Like at night I got really hot and sweaty, tremors went through my whole body, and everything hurt. I figured that I was about to change, like into a werewolf. But there hadn't been any vampire threats around Denver… so maybe I was just sick.

Before I knew it I was at school, and apparently I had a whole conversation with my sister on the way.

As I walked to my locker I heard someone calling my name. "Hey Wyatt!"

It was a preppy, peppy, shrill sort of voice that made me cringe.

'Kara at three o'clock,' a voice said in my head,

I looked down the hall and saw Kara Mores walking briskly towards me. Then I saw Piper leaning against the wall a little ways down from where I was standing. No doubt the warning voice in my head.

Kara was getting closer to me, so I walked the other way and slipped into the nearest boy's bathroom.

"Wyatt?" I heard Kara call. I held my breath, and then let out a sigh of relief when I heard her Prada heels click away. I closed my eyes and counted to fifty before pulling the bathroom door open.

The second I walked out of the bathroom Kara caught me.

"There you are Wyatt," she said grabbing my arm and linking it through hers as we walked.

"Here I am," I sighed.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she whined.

As we walked down the hall Kara talked, and talked. I managed to tune her out though, nodding and commenting when needed.

Kara Mores was a girl that I had dated a few times and she was convinced that I was in love with her. And I was nice enough to ask her to leave me the hell alone. Not like she listened. Kara was another reason why I was excited to leave Denver for a while. She bothered me every day and on weekends. I could only be nice to her for so long before completely losing my mind.

When the first bell rang I managed to get rid of her. And God let me tell you what a relief it was to just be in my own thoughts… and anyone else of my choice.

By the end of the day I was sick and tired of hearing Kara or even seeing her. I had enough Kara to last a life time.

"Look Kara," I said at the end of the day as she followed me to my mom's car. "I have a really bad headache so can you just leave me alone?" I don't know where the outburst of anger came from, maybe it was the actual headache I had, or maybe it was the 'sickness' again. But I was suddenly extremely angry.

Kara's blue eyes filled with tears as she spun around and walked briskly away, her dirty blonde hair swaying back and forth.

I sighed as I walked towards my mom's car where Piper was already waiting with Mom.

"So," Mom said as we drove home. "Are you ready for our trip? Ready to go to Forks?" Mom smiled widely.

"Yep," Piper said cheerfully.

"You have no idea," I muttered looking out the window.

"Good to hear," Mom said smiling at me in the rear-view mirror. Of course Mom understood; she always understood.

The plane ride was long but peaceful.

Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward got us first class seats on the best flight available, so the ride was comfortable. Though Dad thought it was unnecessary, but only because it came from my grandparents.

Piper, Damon, Michelle, and I all sat in a row, with Mom and Dad in front of us. Damon and I sat in the middle of Piper and Michelle. Michelle was curled up on Damon's lap and Piper was using my shoulder as a pillow.

"Hey Damon?" I asked poking my brother.

"Yeah?"

"How old were you when you phased?" I asked.

He thought for a minute. "Fourteen, I think," he said. "Why?"

I ignored his question. "What happened when you were about to phase? Like how did it feel?" I asked.

"It hurt like hell dude," Damon said. "My whole body broke out in tremors, I felt like I was on fire but my skin was cold. And I was really angry for no reason at all." Damon looked down at Michelle on his lap and started stroking her hair.

"It hurt that bad?" I asked looking into his mind.

What I saw scared me shitless. Damon was remembering what it was like to phase for the first time. He was remembering the pain, sheering pain, and the feeling of loneliness.

"It hurt so much that Dad had to get meds from Doc," Doc was what we called our Great-grandfather Carlise, "but my body heat burned them up too quick."

He looked down at Michelle again.

"Mom wouldn't come near me for days," he said quietly. "She couldn't take to see me in so much pain."

I heard Mom cough quietly in the seat in front of us. It was one of those times when I wished I could read my mother's thoughts.

"What's with all the questions Wyatt?" Damon asked.

I didn't answer.

'Did you phase bro,' Damon sent me.

"No," I said flatly. "But I think that I'm close, but there hasn't been any vampire threat, so there has been no reason to go wolf."

"It doesn't take a vampire threat," Damon said. "It just takes some vampires."

"Huh?"

"There doesn't have to be a threat to bring out the wolf in you, it just takes a few full blooded vamps."

"Oh…"

"Bro I phased just from being in Forks near Grandma and Grandpa. Once the gene sets in, it takes over." Damon looked up at me and gave me his best big brother smile. "Who knows Wyatt," he said, "you might phase this trip."

A sudden flare of fear rushed through my body. Then I heard my mom gasp. I forgot that she was listening.

'Oh shit!' I heard my dad say in his head.

"Jacob Black!" Mom yelled slapping my Dad's shoulder.

"Damon," Dad growled.

Damon sighed and put the ear phones to his iPod in his ears and cranked the music. As my dad tried to calm Mom down quietly, I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Piper's.

'Don't worry,' Piper said in my head. 'No matter what I'll be there.'

That worried me. When a wolf phased it was dangerous for anyone to be around them except other wolves. When you first phase you don't know who you are, or where you are, it's supposed to be terrible and I didn't know if I wanted my sister around that. But it made me feel good to know that I would have her around to calm me down.

"Thanks sissy," I whispered kissing her head.

'You're my twin,' she sent. 'It's my job to be there for you.'

I smiled and nodded.

'Plus,' she sent, 'that will be my chance to be the strong twin.'

I laughed quietly. Shortly after I fell asleep leaning on my sister, like always.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper's POV

The plane ride was interesting I must admit.

Wyatt asked Damon about phasing, Damon had told Wyatt that he might phase on our trip to Forks, and Mom had freaked out. Then Wyatt fell asleep leaning against me until we landed in Seattle.

When we got off the plane I was put in charge of Michelle. I grabbed her hand as we walked through the airport.

"Piper?" Michelle said tugging on my arm. I looked down at her and she reached her arms up. I picked her up and placed her on my back. "I'm tired," she said in my ear.

"I can't imagine why," I said to her. "You slept the whole way here Shell." I used her nickname.

"I wasn't asleep," she said. I thought back to the plane ride and Michelle lying in Damon's lap. She looked like she was asleep.

"It sure did look like it," I told her.

"I was watching Mommy and Daddy," she explained.

"Oh I see," I sighed.

Michelle could see into people's past, all of their past. And she loved to watch Mom and Dad's past. It was almost like hearing your Mom's stories about how she fell in love with your Dad, and you are totally engulfed in the romantic story. Well it was kind of like that for Michelle, but she got to watch everything. It was like a movie in her head, a great way to keep her occupied. And she could share it with anyone by touching them. She got that little part of her gift from Mom.

When we got to the luggage claim Damon came up to me and smiled at our little sister sleeping on my back.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Oh loads," I replied shifting my weight.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No it's alright," I said. "Just get the bags."

As we walked out of the luggage claim area I noticed how heavy Michelle really was.

"Would you like me to take your back pack?" a deep, smooth voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see my Grandfather. "Grandpa Edward!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he laughed pulling Michelle off of my back. "Damon?" he called over to my brother.

"Aww hey Grandpa Edward," Damon said shaking Edward's hand.

"Hello son. Want to take this one for me?" he asked holding out my sister in his arms.

"Sure," Damon said taking her. "I'm sure Grandma Bella wants to see her anyway," he chuckled.

"Probably," Edward said kissing Michelle's head before Damon walked over to my grandmother. Then he turned back to me.

"So how are you Sweet P'" he asked using the nick name he had given me when I was little.

"Jet lagged," I said laughing. I wasn't used to flying.

"Well that will pass," he laughed. "You're looking a little pale. Whens the last time your mother took you hunting?" he asked.

Because I had inherited the vampire gene from my mother, I had to have a normal intake of blood. Though Mom was always willing to take me and Michelle, who had also inherited the gene, Dad wasn't as okay with it.

"Um maybe a couple of months ago," I told my grandfather. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Dad doesn't really approve of us doing it on a regular basis."

"Really…" Edward trailed off.

We were now at the car, getting the entire luggage in, and fitting everyone into the SUV.

"Well don't worry Sweet P'", he said quietly, and then sliding in next to me. "Your uncles and I will take care of you." He winked.

I laughed and nodded. Hunting with the Cullens sounded good.

"Daddy!" I heard Mom say in her warning voice from the front seat where she sat with Grandma Bella.

"Yes honey?" Edward laughed.

"Don't," Mom growled.

Edward just laughed and looked out the window.

We were all staying at The Cullen Mansion; well that's what I called it. It was a huge house that all of the Cullens lived in since my Grandma Bella was human. Though Mom and her parents had a separate cottage close by in the woods; Mom had grown up there and I loved it. Almost as much as I loved the main house.

Michelle and I were supposed to share a room but Mom objected.

"Actually Grandma Esme," Mom was saying to my Great-grandma as they discussed sleeping arrangements. "The twins can share a room, and Michelle can bunk with Damon."

Esme gave Mom a questioning look.

"Wyatt and Piper are more comfortable being near each other, especially when we are away from home," Dad explained. It was true of course. Wyatt and I always had to be close. Even at home our rooms were side by side.

"And Michelle sleeps better when she around Damon or Jacob," Mom added.

"Man you have particular children Jake," Emmett joked slapping my dad on the back.

Dad nodded, laughed, and then looked at all four of us sitting on the couch. We all stared back.

"Their Nessie's kids," Dad said finally.

"Ha true Bro," Emmett said.

"Aww I don't know Daddy," I said to my dad. "We're a lot like you."

"Hey don't insult us sis," Damon said laughing.

Everybody laughed but dad, who just smirked.

"Okay I guess I can take some credit for them too," he muttered.

We all laughed again. This was already fun, I loved being around the Cullens, around my family.

"Okay guys go get settled and cleaned up," Mom said to us.

"Why?" Wyatt asked. He more than likely just wanted to sleep and play video games with Emmett.

"We're going to a bonfire on the Rez," Dad said smiling.

"On our first night here?" I asked.

"Really Jacob!" Aunt Alice said to dad. "Rose and I wanted to take Piper shopping tomorrow and how is she going to get up in the morning if she's out all night?"

"Shopping?" I asked excitedly. Aunt Alice nodded at me with a smile. I loved shopping with my aunts! They always picked out the cutest outfits.

"Can it Pixie," Dad said to Alice with a smile. "Tonight is the only night that we can go this trip. Plus it will be good for the boys to hear the stories." Dad winked.

"Jacob," Mom warned.

"Sorry dear," Dad fake whined.

"Whipped," Emmett said in a sing song voice.

"Yep," Dad said. "And proud of it."

Again everyone laughed.

When we arrived at First Beach for the bonfire Damon and Wyatt followed Dad straight to the food table. Mom and I hung back at the car while Mom was on the phone with Grandma Bella.

"No mom don't let he convince you that she is allowed to stay up," Mom said.

We had to leave Michelle with my grandparents because we didn't know how long we would be out, so Mom was informing Bella on how to handle Michelle.

"Okay Mom, yeah, love you too. Bye," she said snapping her phone shut. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I sighed. I was still pretty tired from the plane ride.

We walked to the beach towards the roaring fire. Dad met us about half way and smiled. He grabbed Mom's hand and put his arm around my shoulders.

When we reached the fire I saw at least twenty wolves and ten others sitting around it. They were all talking and laughing comfortably. I felt a little out of place. Dad cleared his throat loudly, and then there was a loud scream.

"Jacob! You didn't tell us you were coming! Oh my God Nessie you look beautiful!" the girl rambled.

"Calm down Emily," a tall man laughing behind her said. "Hey Jake, Ness, it's good to finally see you guys back around here."

"Same here Sam," Dad said shaking Sam's hand. Mom gave him a quick hug along with the girl, Emily.

"And who might this be?" Emily asked looking at me.

"All in good time Em," Dad said.

As many times as we had been to Forks, we never met anyone from Dad's pack or the Rez. Of course they wouldn't know me. After Mom and Dad said all of their hellos they gathered me and my brother's top the circle.

"Okay guys," Dad said putting his hands on Damon's shoulders. "This is my oldest Damon."

Mom out her arms around Wyatt and I. "And these are the twins, Piper and Wyatt," she said.

"And our youngest Michelle is with their grandparents," Dad said.

"Wow Jake," a guy named Embry said.

"They look so much like you two," the girl next to him, Tori said.

"Have your boys phased yet?" Sam asked.

"I have," Damon said proudly, running his hand through his dark hair.

Sam nodded and smiled.

"Wyatt is just beginning the process," Dad said.

Some of the guys gasped, others gave Wyatt a sympathetic look.

"We're here to help Wyatt," Sam said.

"Thanks," Wyatt said shyly.

"What about you Piper?" one of the guys, Quil, asked. "Did you get the wolf gene?"

I shook my head. "No, Michelle and I got the vampire gene."

"Nice," Embry said.

"Looks like you're still the only she-wolf Leah," Quil said looking at a girl across the fire pit from him.

"Oh shut up," the girl called Leah snapped at him.

"Hey Leah where's Seth?" Mom asked the girl.

"Late as usual," she said in a softer tone. "He should be here soon."

"Well," my dad said sitting down next to Quil. "He's heard the stories already. Might as well start Dad," he said to Grandpa Billy.

Billy cleared his throat and dove into the legions of the tripe and the wolves. Damon and Wyatt hung on every word, but I was truly bored. About half way into the story I tapped on Mom's shoulder and told her I was going for a walk. She nodded at me and then turned back to Billy to hear the story.

When I stood up Wyatt looked at me and started to get up.

'Stay,' I sent him. 'I just need to go for some air.'

He gave me a worried look, and then sat back down.

I started walking towards the water. I took a deep breath of the warm ocean air, closed my eyes, and smiled. I loved the ocean. I always had. It had something to do with the calmness of the waves and the smell of the air.

I could still hear people talking from the fire pit, so I decided to walk into the woods by the shore. I began walking, taking any twist or turn I could. I wasn't really worried about getting lost at the time. I could just find my way back by scent, or just send thoughts to one of my brothers to come and find me.

The woods were dark and peaceful; it felt so nice to get away. I didn't understand why I was so overwhelmed, but I was happy to get away. As I was walking farther and farther into the trees I began to think; mostly about the wolves.

They all looked so young. Though most of the pack, like Dad, had already had kids of their own who had phased, they still looked to be twenty years old. Amazing. Would Damon and Wyatt be like that? Practically frozen in time as long as they continued to phase? Michelle and I would live forever because of our vampire gene, but what if my brothers decided to stop phasing one day? They would just start aging again right? They would eventually die…while the rest of our family was frozen in time. I couldn't imagine forever without my brothers, especially Wyatt.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize how far I had walked. I could no longer smell the salty sea air of the ocean, the trees around me seemed dead and lifeless instead of green and lush, and there was a disturbing fog in the air. I stopped and looked all around me. I was most defiantly lost. I sat down on a nearby log to think.

"Lost?" A thick, deep voice asked from behind me.

I sprang up and turned quickly. My eyes widened at what I saw.

I saw four beautiful people standing behind me. People with dark red, crimson eyes. Vampires.

"Are you lost?" the man in front of me asked again.

He was tall and buff, had blonde hair, and bone white skin. Beautiful. The woman next to him was equally beautiful. She had jet black hair that was straight and perfect. The two smaller vampires looked eighteen and sixteen.

"Are you lost?" the woman repeated for the man.

"Um no… I … uh… was just taking… a walk. Yeah a walk," I gulped.

I tore my eyes from their beauty and started stammering. As mesmerizing as their beauty was, it was just as frightening.

"You smell odd," the younger vampire girl said. She looked older than the boy standing next to her, short, with black curly, and of course red eyes. "Are you human?" she asked me.

"Part," I managed to say. I was so scared I could barely talk. "I'm also part vampire."

"Interesting…" the man said looking me over. "My name is Stephan, and this is my mate Katrina," he gestured to the woman. "And this is the rest of my coven Bailey and Dylan."

"And you are?" Katrina asked.

"Piper," I squeaked. "Piper Black."

"You're a Black?" Dylan asked in a calm, smooth voice.

"Yes," I whispered. How did they know my last name? Did they know Dad? Or Grandpa Billy maybe?

Bailey suddenly hissed and tried to snap at me. I backed away just as Dylan grabbed Bailey around the waist to hold her back. As Bailey continued to hiss at me, Dylan tried to calm her down by speaking to her softly. Then Dylan looked right at me with his… gold eyes? Did Dylan really have gold eyes while the rest of his coven had red?

"The black family is not well liked around her miss," Stephan explained, a warning tone in his voice.

"The Blacks are wolves," Bailey hissed at me. "You are no wolf."

"My mother's side of the family is vampires," I said, staring to back away slowly. I figured at the right minute I could make a run for it. I didn't know what this coven had against my family, but I figured it would be best to get away from these vampires.

"What coven does your mother belong to?" Stephan asked suspiciously.

"The Cullen _family_," I said sternly. "They are a family, not a coven." My family didn't like to believe that they were a coven. They didn't have a leader, they had a father. They were linked in blood and venom and in love. Covens weren't like that.

This time Bailey and Katrina hissed at me.

"Well, well, well," Stephan said inching towards me. "It looks as though you are just in the wrong place, at the right time." He smiled menacingly at me. "You see miss, we have a score to settle with your family… and what better way but to settle it with one of the family members right here, right now."

Stephan started walking towards me with his teeth baring, Bailey and Katrina close behind.

"Run!" Dylan yelled at me as he grabbed Bailey and threw her against Katrina causing them both to fall.

I didn't hesitate. I began to run as fast as I could, but someone caught me by the shoulders and pulled me down. My back was slammed to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry I can't allow Blacks or Cullen go free after what they did to my family. They all must be punished," Stephan said as he picked me up off of the ground and twisted my arm behind my back.

I yelped in pain. Just as he was about to sink his razor sharp teeth in my neck, something collided with Stephan's body. It was with such force that it knocked him away from me. I fell to the ground when Stephan was knocked away from me and pinned to the ground. I looked up from the ground to see Stephan tangling with a giant gray wolf. My guess was that it was actually a werewolf, because the beast was not the size of a regular wolf, more like the size of a big horse.

The wolf sunk its teeth into the vampire's shoulder and began to tear. Soon after Stephan's arm gave way. As he yelped in pain he swung at the wolf with his only good arm, hitting it in the ribs. There was a loud, angry roar from the wolf, and again it lunged at Stephan.

It was a close, horrifying fight, and I was getting more scared by the second. Each bite, tear, hit, howl or roar of pain made me flinch. I felt so helpless as the wolf took blows to the ribs or head, so I decided to help the only way I knew I could.

'Help! Help! 'I called in my mind. 'Somebody, anybody! Help please! HELP!'

I closed my eyes and pictured everyone at the bonfire, everyone in my family, even the Cullens back in Forks, sending my thoughts into everyone's head.

I opened my eyes to see the wolf with its jaws around the vampire's neck.

"You'll pay for this miss!" Stephan growled at me. "They will find you, and your family."

I gasped, feeling my heart pound even more wildly in my chest at his threat. Who were they?

The wolf growled angrily and then bit down completely, snapping Stephan's head off of his shoulders. I sighed in relief as I looked at the red-eyed vampires still body in front of me. I stood up then I looked at the wolf. That's when I realized that it was growling again but this time… at me. I started backing away slowly from the wolf. Then it sprang at me. I screamed and fell to the ground again, waiting for the weight of the wolf to cover me, but it never did.

I sat up slowly to look around. I turned to see the wolf fighting with yet another vampire.

A vampire with gold eyes.

Dylan. The one who had told me to run, the one who had stopped Bailey and Katrina from attacking me. The one who didn't feed from humans.

"Stop!" I yelled at the wolf who was trying to get a bite on Dylan's arm. "Stop! Stop it!"

I ran towards the wolf and Dylan. Dylan had backed away from the wolf, getting ready to spring. Using my semi-vampire speed I put myself between them.

"Stop it he's good!" I yelled at the wolf. It growled down at me. "He helped me! Please…" I said, my voice softening. "He's good," I whispered.

The wolf looked down at me, its angry eyes softened. The wolf then closed its eyes and ran away into the trees. I sighed and turned to Dylan.

"You didn't have to do that," he said. "I can take care of myself."

"No offense," I said quietly, "but that wolf tore Stephan apart. And he was bigger and stronger than you."

"I am stronger than Stephan ever wished to be, thank you very much," Dylan said in what I just then realized was a British accent. "I should be going," he said looking at his wrist watch.

"And whys that?" I asked.

"Your wolf friend is on his way back," Dylan said starting to walk.

"Oh," I said as I watched him walk farther from me. "Why did you do it?" I called to him.

"Excuse me?" he asked turning back to me.

"Why did you do it?" I repeated. "Why did you tell me to run? Why did you save me?"

"I'm not quite sure why that coven thought they had to settle their score with your family by killing you. You did nothing. In my opinion, your family didn't do anything. But that was their prerogative," he said.

"What happened between them and my family?" I asked. None of this made any sense.

"I don't think its place to tell you any of that," he said adjusting the cuff on his jacket. "I don't know that much anyway."

"So you can't tell me anything?" I asked.

He ran his hand through his dark brown, curly hair. "No I can, but I won't. Ask your family."

"Okay," I said. "Well thank you Dylan."

"Don't mention it," he said turning again. "Oh by the way, when your family gets here tell your mom that if Sara finds her way around Forks that I am looking for her."

"Who's Sara?" I asked. "How does my mom know her, or you?"

"My sister," he said. "And she should explain everything."

"Ok…" I said confused.

"And tell Michelle I said hello," he said quietly. Michelle? How did he know my five year old sister?

"Your family is almost here, along with the wolf pack," he said. "That gift of yours is quite interesting." And with that he was gone.

I sat down on the exact same place that I was when Dylan left, and tried to take everything in. Nothing Dylan said made any sense. Who would have ever thought that on my trip to Forks that this would happen…

Well everybody.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind me.

I whirled around to see a tall, tan, strong looking boy standing behind me in cut off shorts and no shirt.

"Hey…" I stammered.

"Are you alright?" he asked me holding out his hand to help me up.

I grabbed his hand and gasped. I had suddenly felt a sudden rush of electricity running from his warm hand to my cool one.

"I'm Seth," he said smiling at me once he had helped me up.

"Gray wolf," I said nodding.

"What?" he laughed.

I looked down at our hands still glued together. I slowly pulled my hand out of his. I suddenly felt empty inside…my hand felt cold, and all I wanted to do was grab Seth's hand again. It was like my hand belonged in his.

"You were the gray wolf that just saved me from that," I said pointing at Stephan's mangled body, "right?"

"Oh yeah right," he said frowning. "Excuse me for a minute."

I nodded.

Seth turned toward the body and pulled something out of his pocket. He lit the silver lighter and bent down to set the body on fire. Once Stephan was completely engulfed with flames Seth turned back to me smiling.

"So I never caught your name," he said.

"Piper," I said quietly. My hand was still tingling from Seth's touch. It troubled me. That and the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes (beautiful brown eyes I might add) off of me, or mine off of him.

"Piper," he whispered a smile in his voice. "You look really familiar."

I opened my mouth to speak when I heard about a million voices yelling my name.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon's POV

In the middle of Grandpa Billy's story I heard the voice in my head. Piper's voice.

'Help! Help!' she called. 'Someone, anyone! Help please! HELP!'

I turned to look at Wyatt who was already on his feet, along with my parents and half of the wolves. Had Piper sent the message to everyone?

"What was that?" Quil asked looking at my parents.

"Piper," Dad said franticly.

"Something's wrong with her," Wyatt said beginning to walk towards the woods, Mom on his heels.

"Alright here's how things are going to go," Dad said, getting into Alpha mode. "Embry, take Quil and Paul and go South side," Embry nodded, "Leah go with Jared and Brady and go west," Leah also nodded. "Sam will you take the rest and go east?"

"Of course," Sam said turning towards the younger wolves.

"Damon you and I are going to go dead North," Dad said to me, pulling out his ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Edward," Dad paused. "You heard her too? Okay… yeah well the whole pack. Right, see you soon." Dad snapped the phone shut. "You ready to go wolf?" he asked me.

I nodded.

We started running through the trees. About half a mile in Dad jumped into the air and phased. I followed his example, forcing my body to turn into a giant wolf. It hurt still, but I would go through any pain for my little sister. For family.

We started running faster and faster to the North. I could see the thoughts in my dad's mind as we were running. He was mad and extremely worried.

'Left,' Dad said in my mind. I ran left, almost running into a tree, and kept pumping my legs as hard as I could to keep up with Dad. He was a few leaps ahead the whole way. Given, I wasn't as angry as Dad. Yeah I was mad, but I know my sister, and Piper could take for herself for at least a minute. Though when I heard my sister's voice in my head she sounded extremely scared, thinking of this made me run faster.

I sniffed the air as we ran and an over powering, sticky, sweet smell filled my nose. Vampires and the sent ran into Piper's. Apparently Dad smelled it too because we both sped up.

I didn't quite know what I expected to see when we found Piper, but it worried me.

'Change back,' Dad said in my head before turning back himself. I changed back and slipped into my shorts.

"Jacob?" I heard Mom call. "Damon?"

"Over here Nessie!" Dad yelled.

Mom and Wyatt walked through the trees to the left of us. Mom walked straight into my dad's arms.

"They've been here Jake," Mom said.

"I know. I recognize their scent. It covered Piper's about a quarter of a mile back, but it was stalled," Dad said stroking Mom's hair.

"You don't think they go her do you?" Mom asked now panicked.

Dad shook his head, lost in thought.

Okay first of all who was 'they'? And what did 'they' have to do with this? I was about to ask when Wyatt spoke up.

"I smell a wolf," he said quietly.

"Yeah it's probably Dad or me," I said to him.

"No, it's not you guys," he said. "It's someone I've never met."

I turned to Mom and Dad who had their noses in the air, smelling around for the wolf Wyatt was talking about.

"I only smell Stephan," Mom said, Dad cringed at the name.

Who was Stephan? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"I smell Katrina and Bailey," Dad said.

Who were they?

"And a different vampire," he added.

"Dylan," Mom said softly. Dad gave her a strange look. "Sara's brother." Dad nodded.

Who were these people?

"I'm telling you," Wyatt muttered. "There is a wolf here. And he's with Piper!"

Wyatt started running away from us.

"Wyatt!" Mom called after him.

"Come on," I said to my parents, following after my brother. As Wyatt led us to a small clearing I started to smell the wolf that he was talking about. Piper's scent also got stronger.

"Piper!" Wyatt called.

We broke through another small patch of trees to find Piper standing with a dude that had his shirt off. They were standing very close, and I was never really for the whole protective big brother thing but when I saw my little sister standing next to a good looking guy that was half naked, I was about ready to punch the dude in the face.

I didn't quite know what to expect when we found my sister. I didn't know if she'd be hurt, dead, or not even there, but I really didn't expect what we found.


	10. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ!**

**Ok so I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions in this story, but they will all be explained soon! There is a story that comes before this one, about how Ness and Jake fell in love, but I'm doing things a little different. I'm going backwards! After I finish this story I will start on the one that comes before it and even more will be explained! : D so if you like my story now stick with me through this one so you can read the one that comes before it! Trust me its good! **

**If you have any questions or suggestions please write them in a review! I will gladly accept any criticism or answer any questions I can! **

**Please continue to read my story and please, please, please suggest this story to people! I could use the reviews! And I like them: D**

**Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys! And I'm working on more chapters!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**3 always- Sweetie **


	11. Chapter 10

Nessie's POV

It was scary enough to have my daughter calling for my help and not knowing where she was, but to go and look for her and run into _their_ scent, was downright terrifying. I had recognized Stephan's scent before anyone's, and when his sweet smell filled my nose. I wanted to break down and cry. They seemed so calm and nice, almost civilized for vampires. But I soon found out differently. And with my past with them I couldn't even imagine them meeting my daughter.

"Piper!" Wyatt called.

"Piper!" I repeated.

I could now smell the wolf that Wyatt had talked about mixing in with Piper's scent. It was a different, but somehow familiar scent. We all ran through the little patch of trees that led to the next clearing. I skidded to a halt when I saw who my daughter was talking to.

"Seth?" Jake called excitedly.

"Seth?" I said dazed.

"Jake! Ness!" Seth said, not walking away from Piper, who hadn't yet looked at us.

"Told you it was another wolf," Wyatt muttered.

"Seth, man what are you doing here?" Jake asked. "I thought you left the pack."

"I did," Seth said, "but I come back every once in a while to check up on everything. Mom, Charlie, Leah, you know."

Jacob nodded.

"And I was walking home when I came across Stephan's scent. Then I found him attacking Piper here," Seth said looking at my daughter in a stupid boy way.

Wait a minute….

"Seth," I said. "Don't you know who this is?" I asked pointing at Piper.

"Uhm," he said. "No not really."

"Look at her dude," Damon said beside me. "Then look at us."

Seth looked at Piper, then back at Jacob and I. The way he looked at her was… familiar.

Almost like she was the only person standing there.

Oh God.

"Oh God," Seth said as he looked at us and then at Piper.

"Hey," Piper said sticking out her hand to Seth. "My name is Piper Black," she said.

"Wait," Seth said. "You're Jacob's daughter?" Now he looked shocked.

"Yes,'' she whispered putting her hand back at her side.

"Oh God," she repeated. He closed his eyes, opened them, and then looked at Jacob. "Jake…. I'm sorry."

"Oh you didn't," Jacob said to him, suddenly angry. "You really didn't."

When Seth didn't answer and just shrugged, Jacob lunged for him. Seth yelled and tried to run.

"Jacob!" I yelled after him. He didn't listen to me; he just continued to chase Seth around in a circle. Piper watched them with nails to her mouth.

"I don't understand," Damon whispered to me.

Seth yelled again as Jacob caught him and pinned him to a tree.

"That's my daughter dude!" Jacob yelled at him.

"Jake, you know that I can't control this! You would know that better than anyone!" Seth yelled, struggling out of Jacob's grasp. "Jake, I'm one of my best friends! Do you really think that I would do this to hurt you? I didn't choose this and neither did she! Plus, she has a choice Jake. She has a choice."

Jacob nodded then turned to look at our daughter who was staring back just as intently. She had her arms crossed across her chest and tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Seth took a step towards her but stopped himself when Jacob walked up to Piper with his arms extended. Piper walked straight into Jacob's arms. Little did Jacob know that Piper was looking over Jacob's shoulder at Seth, who no doubt wanted to hold Piper in his arms as she cried, but instead he smiled softly.

"What's going on Mom?" Damon asked.

"Well," I said turning to my son. "Seth imprinted on your sister."

Damon frowned and Wyatt's eyes widened. "I'll kill him," Wyatt and Damon said at the same time.

Oh God," I sighed.

About five to ten minutes later my parents and the rest of my family showed up all frantic.

"Is she okay?" My mom asked.

"Yes she appears to be fine," Jacob said grumly, looking over at Piper who was talking to Seth about the whole imprint thing.

"Oh, really," Dad said, reading Jacob's mind.

"Yep," Jake said.

"What?" Mom asked. "What happened?"

No one answered her, so she looked at me,

"Renesmee?" she asked me.

"Seth imprinted on Piper," I said slowly.

"Oh…." Mom said looking at Jacob. "It will be okay Jake. She still has a choice."

"I know that Bella," Jake said. "But that's my daughter…." He trailed off.

"Yes and Renesmee is mine," Dad said.

Jacob looked at him and then nodded. "I'm sorry," he said to my dad. "Truly Edward, I understand now I shouldn't have given you such a hard time when Nessie was a teenager. I understand." He whispered."

"Thank you son," my dad said. "You don't know what that means to me."

"I have a feeling I will one day," Jacob said looking at Seth and Piper again.

I nodded at my parents and Jacob and walked towards Wyatt and Damon who were sitting on the grass with a couple members of the pack that showed up before Jake could tell them not to. Wyatt was staring over at Piper and Seth with anger in his eyes, he wasn't happy about this. Damon placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and shook him.

"It'll be okay bro," Damon said positively, but his eyes told a different story. He also wasn't happy.

All I could really do was laugh about all of it. So what if Seth imprinted on Piper? At least she would be with someone I trusted. Jacob would come around eventually, he really didn't have a choice, and the boys would get over it after they got used to Seth, he was a great person. I looked over at Piper and Seth who were talking quietly. Seth looked guilty and hopeful, and Piper looked confused and worried. I strained my ears to listen to their conversation.

"You have a choice of course," Seth was saying.

"I know," Piper said quietly.

"I can be anything you want me to be; a friend, brother, or boyfriend, whatever you want." Seth looked down at the ground and sighed. "I know this is a lot to tale in, and I'm sorry that it had to happen like this."

"It's out of your control," Piper whispered. "I understand. Like you said it's just a lot to take in."

"Look, I never expected this to happen to me, so I'm kind of excited about it all. But I do wish that you weren't Jake's daughter," Seth said leaning against a tree.

"Why? What's wrong with me being his daughter?" Piper asked defensively.

"Nothing," Seth said quickly. "It would just make this easier. Jake was my best friend and now I'm more than sure he hates my guts."

"He doesn't hate you Seth," I said walking up to them. "He's a dad; he didn't want this to happen at all. It has really nothing to do with you."

Seth laughed. "Yeah I remember how it was for Edward and Jacob. Funniest thing ever!"

"Not so funny now though that I'm Edward and you are me dude," Jacob said walking over to me.

"Yeah true," Seth said.

"Nessie is right Seth," Jacob said. "I don't hate you. I'm a dad and she's my little girl."

"I understand Jake," Seth said. "And I really am sorry."

"I know its okay, there's nothing you can do about it," Jake said. "Just… just… don't make any mistakes, or I _will_ break all of your limbs and snap your neck." Jacob smiled sweetly at Seth.

"That sounds fair," Piper said smiling at her dad.

Seth gulped. "Uh yeah, sounds good."

"Truce dude?" Jacob said, holding his hand out to Seth.

Seth took it like a fool and was quickly pulled into a playful headlock. Seth and Jacob laughed and rolled around, play punching each other. It made me feel good to see Jacob acting so carefree like he used too, having kids sort of took that away from him. In his mind that is.

"Mom?" Piper said touching my arm.

"Yeah Baby?" I asked turning to her.

Piper took my arm and dragged me away from Jacob and Seth, out of ear shot.

"Mom who's Sara?" she asked.

I looked at her closely. How did she know about Sara? I had never told any of my children about her.

"How do you know about Sara?" I asked carefully.

"Dylan told me," she said.

Dylan? Piper had met Dylan? Was he with Stephan when he attacked Piper?

"Dylan was here? You met Dylan?" I asked my voice cracking.

"He was with the vampire that attacked me, his name was Stephan, and when they found out that I was a Black and that I was related to the Cullens they all tried to kill me. All of them except for Dylan, he helped Seth save me," she said.

Were we talking about the same Dylan? The one who almost got me killed? Dylan with the sister who I trusted… Yep, sounded like _that_ Dylan. Now all I had to wonder was… if Dylan was around… did that mean that Sara was too?

Note: I know it's not long and I'm sorry! I sort of ran out of time, but I'm writing more: D

Love always- Sweetie


	12. Chapter 11

Nessie's POV (again)

"Did he say anything about Sara?" I asked.

"Not really," Piper said. "Just that if you see her to tell her that Dylan is looking for her, and he said to tell Michelle he said hello…," she said trailing off.

"Shit!" I whispered harshly.

"Mom why did he say that about Michelle? How does he even know her?"

"He doesn't," I whispered. "Not yet."

I sighed and put my hand over my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Mom please talk to me," Piper said touching my arm. "I am so freaking out right now, and I think you owe me some kind of explanation."

I sighed. I couldn't just my daughter about this. I could barely talk to Jacob about this.

"Okay look Piper, I'll tell you this but I don't want it repeated to your brothers or to Michelle. Mostly Michelle," I said sternly.

Piper nodded. I grabbed her arm and walked towards the car where we could talk in private. Once we were in the car, with the doors shut and locked, I took a deep breath.

"Sara was my best friend, and Dylan is her brother. They were changed in the late 1800's and they hated themselves. Their parents hunted vampires after all. Well the vampire that changed them ran as soon as he realized what he did to Sara, but then came back for Dylan. He knew they were going to be powerful, but what he didn't count on was them leaving as soon as Dylan was stable.

"But Stephan was never very smart," I smirked.

"Wait, Stephan changed them?" Piper asked.

"Yes," I said. "He wanted the strongest vampires he could get, and Sara and Dylan were useable."

"Dylan told me he was stronger than Stephan," Piper whispered.

"His gift is strength," I said. "And Sara can tell the definite future."

"Like Aunt Alice?"

"Not exactly. Alice can see the future based on people's choices, and Sara can see them based on any choice and see the outcome. Alice usually has to wait."

"Ok well go on," Piper urged.

"Okay," I said. "They ran from Stephan for years until finally Sara got tired of running and moving around so much. So they decided to settle in somewhere, and they just happened to pick Forks. Well they enrolled in high school when I was in my third year, and well Sara and I just clicked.

"We were best friends. We did everything together and my family eventually adopted her and Dylan."

"Were you close to Dylan?" Piper asked.

"Sometimes," I said. "He always blew hot and cold. One day he was happy as can be and the next he wanted to rip your head off."

I thought about Dylan and how he would disappear for hours and at a time, then come home drunk and angry. The next morning, because of being a vampire, Dylan would be perfectly fine. Sara was always worried, but I somehow knew he would be fine. Most of the time I was right…

"Dylan seems really tough and untouchable," I said looking down at my hands, "but he is really naïve and scared. He acted like nothing could ever hurt him and never would, so he was in trouble a lot."

"What kind of trouble?" Piper asked.

"Getting in fights at school, or with any vampire or werewolf he could fine. Even your dad," I said.

"Dylan got in a fight with Dad?" Piper asked shocked.

"Many," I said in a blunt tone.

"Why?"

"Well your dad was threatened by Dylan. He thought that Dylan was in love with me," I said thinking back. "Which he wasn't, he had more things on his mind than I."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what I said about Sara being able to tell the absolute future?" I asked. Piper nodded. "Well when I got engaged to your father Sara had a vision about one of my children. Michelle. She saw Michelle and Dylan, holding hands, side by side. She didn't know when Michelle was going to be born, or even that I was having more than one child, all she knew was that Dylan was going to fall in love with my daughter," I said quietly. "Of course I freaked out and told Dylan that if he ever came near my daughter, who I didn't even know yet, that I would rip his throat out."

"Wow Mom," Piper snickered.

"Hey I didn't even know that I was supposed to have kids! So when I found out that it was even possible I was surprised, then when I found out that Dylan was going to fall in love with the daughter that I was not even supposed to have… I freaked out.

"So Dylan and I got in this huge argument and he told me that he didn't even count on it happening, but that since Sara saw it, it was going to happen, and there was nothing I could do about it. This got me even more upset… Dylan ran away after that."

"Where did he run too?" Piper asked. "Sara was the only he could run too, besides you and the family right?"

"Not exactly," I said. "He knew only one other person… he ran to Stephan," I said.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Stephan was the only other person that Dylan thought he could trust. But his judgment was clouded by range and anger at me. And being himself Dylan went off and did something stupid."

"What did he do?"

"He got revenge… Stephan spent years and years looking for Sara and Dylan and once Dylan came forward to say that he would join Stephan, Stephan couldn't have been happier. He had gotten Dylan, and now all he needed was Sara. And he would do anything to get her… even kill my family," I said trailing off.

I started getting flashbacks of when Stephan attacked my family… how he went straight for Sara. How he mulled over anyone who got in the way… including me. And all because Dylan made a stupid choice.

"So when Stephan showed up to take Sara, he fought my family. He was with maybe three other vampires with amazing abilities; they almost killed my family and half of the wolves. But like always we came out on top," I said, "but only because Sara made a dumbass move."

Piper gasped a little; she wasn't used to me using language in such a harsh tone, especially about a friend.

"What did she do?" Piper asked.

"She faked her death," I whispered. "She resisted long enough for Stephan's partners to tear her apart and throw her aside. We all thought she was dead, but mostly because we found her body scattered all around my house and our yard. My dad wanted to burn her, but I wouldn't let him. So instead we buried her in the woods by the ocean. She loved the ocean…" I laughed a little.

"So she was dead?"

"No," I said. "She just faked it. Two months later, after I had cried my eyes out and not left my room, she showed up. She showed up at my window one night, all smiles, and tried to get me to understand why she did what she did. But I didn't forgive her… She was my best friend, practically my sister, and she just killed herself off. Made me think she was dead for months. I was so mad and hurt that I told her to get out of my life forever… so she left."

"Mom," Piper said. "Mom that's terrible. You could have had your friend back and you just threw her out of your life like trash…"

"I know what I did Piper," I said sternly. "And I regret it to this day, but I was hurt. Hurt and upset. I didn't want to tell her that, but my rage got the best of me."

"I understand…" Piper whispered.

I nodded. "I looked for her forever after that. But if Sara doesn't want to be found, she won't be. She changed her cell phone number and everything. She knew that I was going to look for her so she did everything she could to make sure that I couldn't."

"How long did you look?" Piper asked.

"About a year," I said "up until my wedding."

"Did Dylan stay all that time?"

"Yes," I said. "He left right after me and your dad got married. Which wasn't a surprise, he knew that I wasn't angry with him anymore after a year or so, but he still felt bad and wanted to leave as soon as he felt it was right. Though the whole time he was around he was very protective of me, he would barley let me out of his sight. That pissed your dad off," I laughed. "He felt like he had to make up for what he did so he did everything he thought was right. No matter how many personal boundaries it crossed."

"He sounds very persistent," Piper said with a smile.

"Oh he was," I said. "It made Jacob hate him even more than usual." We both laughed at this.

"So did you ever see Sara again?"

"Yes," I said in a pained voice. "She showed up at the last minute and stood up as my maid of honor… she smiled, held my bouquet, and then right after I said 'I do' she left. I found a present that night just as we were about to leave for our honey moon, it was with the rest of the wedding gifts, but it didn't have a tag. But it did have a note, and I still have it to this day."

"You do?" she asked.

I reached behind me to the floor of the backseat of the car to grab my purse. When I got it onto my lap I reached into it and grabbed my wallet. Inside I took out the tiny, folded up piece of paper that I had kept for years. I unfolded it and looked down at the curvy, slightly smudged writing, and sighed.

Then I read it aloud:

"_Nessie,_

_ I know this note won't make up for any lost time, and I know you won't get any of the answers that you're hoping to get. And for that I am sorry. I am so happy that I got to see you here today, as you start your wonderful life with the man you love. All I have to say is good luck Jacob. You look beautiful Renesmee. Don't worry; this isn't the last you will see of me. I'm keeping my promise_ _to you, just bending the rules. You'll see me when you least expect it. And from what I'm seeing… isn't too far in the future. I love you sister."_

I folded the note up again and put it back in my wallet. "She didn't sign it, but I knew that Sara wrote it," I said.

"Did you see her again after that?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Sara always made good on her promises. She showed up once again when Damon was born. She came in when Carlisle had me on some serious pain medication and held Damon. Then she walked over to my bed with him in my arms and smiled down at me. She only said one thing before she left," I added.

"Which was?"

"'He looks nothing like you'," I quoted in Sara's tone of voice. "Then she laughed, kissed your brother's forehead, then mine, and left."

Piper laughed shortly.

"She showed up again when you and your brother were born. It was the first time we actually spoke in years. I was having troubles naming you Piper," I said. She gave me a strange look, and I nodded. "I knew exactly what to name your brother, but for you… I didn't have a clue."

"So… Sara named me I'm guessing," Piper said.

"Yep," I said, letting the 'p' pop. "She walked in the door and just like she did your brother, she picked you up and looked at you. Then she walked over to me and asked me what your name was. I told her that I had named Wyatt but I couldn't think of a name for you. That's when she suggested I name you Piper; it was her grandmother's name. Well I absolutely loved it, so that's what I named you. She left after she kissed both of you and your brother's heads, and then squeezed my hand and walked out the door."

"Wow," Piper said. "I always wondered where I got my name… I love it!"

I laughed at that. "The last time I saw her was when Michelle was born, but that time she didn't come alone. She brought Dylan with her."

"I bet you didn't take that well," Piper said.

"I came to terms with the fact that I couldn't change what was meant to be," I said. "That was the only time Dylan ever got to see Michelle that I know about at least. But that time Sara didn't kiss Michelle's head… or even look at her. She just stared at her brother looking down at your sister… a sobbed. Then before leaving she turned to me and told me she was sorry. That was the last time I saw her," I said in a soft tone.

"So was she with Dylan the whole time?"

"I don't know," I said. "Apparently now Dylan is looking for her. It's no telling where she is… or why Dylan was with Stephan again." I sighed. "But there, now you know the story."

"That clears it up," Piper said. "Thank you Mom. And I'm sorry, about your friendship and all."

"Thank you honey," I said touching her hand. "But it wasn't something I could control, or anyone for that matter."

"If Sara can see the future… she should have seen what was going to happen right? She could have prevented it… right?"

"I don't know Piper, I really don't know," I whispered. "But I sure as hell wish I did."


	13. Chapter 12

Dylan's POV

Why did I go back? To see if Renesmee was okay? Or maybe Michelle? To look for my sister? Or perhaps to get my revenge on Stephan by killing him at exactly the right time? This was the question for which I had no answer. All I knew was that in the end, I was glad I came back. I saved an innocent girl from being killed because of her last name. I had saved Nessie's daughter, alongside with a werewolf that no doubt belonged to Jacob Black's pack. I felt as though I did Nessie another favor and was one step closer to repaying my life long debt to Renesmee. It made me feel good inside.

As I walked through the trees on my way out of Forks I realized that there was a familiar scent in the air… sweet and inviting. Another vampire, one I knew well; almost too well.

"Sara!" I called. "Sara you can't hide! I can smell you."

When I got no answer I simply smiled, and stood still. I knew this trick.

"Ahhh Sister Dearest you forget that I know all of your tricks," I said aloud. "I am the one who came up with most of them in the first place."

Sara and I had become quite the hiders over the years. We had learned many tricks in covering our tracks and making sure that it was hard as hell for anyone to find us. Though I knew all these tricks, which is why all my sister could really do was run from me. But to hide would just be foolish.

"Come on Sara! I know that you're here, and you know that I've been looking for you! So please just come out and talk to me!"

"You know," a voice said from behind me. "You look pretty stupid sitting there yelling into the air."

That wasn't Sara's voice, but it was just a familiar. I turned around to see Renesmee standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Renesmee," I said nodding. "It's nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," Nessie said. She still looked the same to me. Her hair was still bronze and curly, and her eyes were still just as brown. She was maybe a little taller? "The pretenses suck don't you think?"

"Yes I suppose," I said looking down at the ground.

"Why are you here Dylan?" Nessie asked shaking her head.

I squinted my eyes at her and sighed. "You'd think that I would get a thank you before getting the third degree. What happened to your values Ness?"

"Don't talk to me about values Dylan," Nessie scoffed. "But you're right; you did save my daughter… in a way. So thank you, and that's from me and Jacob."

"So you are still with Wolfy huh?" I asked trying to sound surprised. When she narrowed her eyes at me I laughed. "Motherhood took away your sense of humor Nessie."

"No," she said. "It just shortened my patients for idiocy. Why are you here Dylan?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious by my shouting?" I asked. "I'm looking for Sara."

"You mean you lost her?" Ness asked. "Only you could lose another person."

"Lose being the operative word here," I said waving my hand in a tiny circle. "It's more like misplaced. Yeah that works, I misplaced Sara."

Nessie was not amused. "Look, it is good to see you Dylan but you have to have another reason for coming here otherwise you wouldn't have. My daughter told me that you were with Stephan…"

"I was with him, for business purposes. Nothing more," I said. "But thanks to your wolf friend, Stephan is dead."

"Stephan has been hunting you for years and you just meet up and join him…again. Really Dylan did you learn nothing about bad business the first time around?" Nessie asked.

That stung a bit.

"When I was younger I had anger issues Renesmee, don't hold that against me now," I hissed.

"They don't look like they've gotten any better Dylan," she said moving closer to me. "Why were you with Stephan? Was it because you were trying to find Sara? Well I don't think that was the best way to go about it."

"Sara had nothing to do with me being with Stephan," I growled. It was amazing how angry Nessie could get me, and I still have a love for her. "I wanted him dead. After all these years I wanted him gone."

"And you thought you could do it alone?"

"Well it didn't turn out that way now did it?" I said. "You know I should really think about getting myself one of those guard dogs… they are good fighters."

"They are people," Nessie growled. "What were you thinking going after Stephan by yourself? Do you have a death wish?"

"Tons," I joked. Again she wasn't amused.

"Have you learned nothing from dealing with him? I mean really Dylan," Nessie scolded.

"You know just because you are a mother of four now doesn't mean that you are mine. What gives you the right to scold me?" I asked. This is just what I needed, an argument with Renesmee Black.

"She doesn't have much right, but I do," another voice said. I turned around to see Sara, standing the exact same way Nessie was. "Renesmee," she said nodding at the girl behind me.

"Sara," Ness whispered. "It's been awhile."

"Almost five years," Sara said softly.

"Sara I take back everything, I hope you know that," Nessie said, tears streaming down her face.

"I figured," my sister said. "I wish I never walked out."

Nessie stepped forward just as her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and then looked up. "I have to go. Michelle is asking where I am."

Something in me lifted when I heard Michelle's name, why? Another thing I couldn't answer. By now it was dawn, as far as I knew Nessie had been out all night.

"Will you both come by the house? We are staying at the regular place, and I'm sure everyone would like to see you," Nessie said.

"I don't know if-"Sara was cut off.

"Sara please, we have so much to talk about. I can't go another five years without my friend," Renesmee whispered. Sara just nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," Ness said. "You too Dylan, I don't care what anyone says, I wasn't done yelling at you." She smiled and then, faster than I thought, she was gone.

I turned around and waited for the yelling to start, but Sara just looked at me.

"The whole silent treatment thing scares me Sara," I said. "Just go ahead and start yelling so I can have some piece of mind."

"I'm not going to yell at you brother," Sara said. "I think you were right to want to kill Stephan. Stupid, but right."

I smiled.

"So you called, and called, and called," Sara said. She walked around me in a circle, as if she was stalking me and getting ready to pounce.

"We haven't seen each other in a while Sara," I said. "Isn't it enough to say that I missed my sister?"

"I supposed," she said. "But I know that's not the real reason that you wanted to see me, at least not all of it."

"Ahhh you're too smart for me sis," I chuckled.

"So what's the deal?" Sara asked.

"Michelle is getting older…" I muttered.

"Oh no Dylan," Sara whined. "No, no, no."

"What?"

"She's five Dylan! That's what!" Sara was yelling now.

"I understand that! But I don't know… she's growing up and I don't want to miss it," I said. Thinking of Michelle growing up and not being able to see it left a bad taste in my mouth. Ever since Sara had seen me falling in love with Michelle, I felt connected to her. But I respected Nessie's wishes and stayed away. I figured if I got my sister and Nessie to be friends again, we could get close to the Cullens again. Don't get me wrong, this wasn't just because of Michelle, I missed all of the Cullens. When Sara and I lived with them, we had a family again. Plus, Sara and Nessie needed to patch things up. It had been too long.

"So you want me to help you get closer to Michelle?" Sara asked. "You know that's pretty low brother, even for you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I knew she was going to take this the wrong way.

"Using your sister to get closer to a little girl," Sara said. "Hmmm sounds sort of stalkerish don't you think?"

"You're taking this the wrong way Sara. This isn't just about Michelle. Don't you want to get your friend back? I know you miss Nessie, Sara I know how you feel inside. You miss her and you know you want to break that promise you made," I said quietly. "Do you remember what it was like to live with the Cullens? We had a family Sara, for the first time in years we had a family. I want that again Sara, I want a family again."

"And you think I don't Dylan?" Sara asked quietly. "Do you think that I don't want that family back too? Those were the best years we had… but I did make a promise to Nessie."

"Which she said that she wants you to go back on," I said carefully. I knew that Sara was sensitive about what happened years ago between her and Nessie.

"I know…"

"Sara this is our chance to have our life back, to have a family again. This is our chance for you to get back to your best friend back," I said.

"I know Dylan," Sara said annoyed. "But you're also using this chance to get to Michelle. How is that right?"

"I want to get to know Michelle as she grows, I want to get to know her, and I want to be around her. Be her friend. Is that so wrong?"

"In a way yes," Sara said, "and in another way, no its not."

"See," I smiled.

"But how do you know that they will even accept us back into their lives? After what you did, after what I did…"

"Hey, hey, hey," I said stepping forward to grab her shoulders and looking into her gold eyes. "You didn't do anything. You did what you thought was right, but I was wrong. I was the one who wronged the Cullens, Nessie, and you. Don't you ever blame yourself."

I could feel Sara's shoulders trembling as she sobbed silently.

"Sara all you did was protect the people you loved in the only way you could, and you know what," I said, "Nessie knows that. She always has known that."

Sara looked up at me and nodded.

"Let's go see the family today," Sara said.

"Sounds good to me sister!" I smiled.

"But it's kind of early, why don't we hunt first," Sara said.

I nodded thinking of my black eyes; it had been awhile since I hunted anyway.

"That also sounds good," I said as we started running.

By this point I was extremely excited, I was going to have a family again. I was finally going to belong.


	14. Chapter 13

Wyatt's POV

It was around six o'clock in the morning when we finally got back to my grandparent's house. After Mom had run off to find someone named Dylan who had apparently helped saved Piper. I guess Mom knew him or something? I don't know.

All the way home no one said a word. Dad was still kind of pissed off about Seth; Seth didn't want to say anything to make Dad anymore mad, Mom was lost in thought, Damon was half asleep, and Piper just kept looking out the window like her life depended on it. The silence was like death, and who was I to disturb death? I was looking around the SUV that my grandparents had brought, thinking just as intently as my mother. I was thinking about what had happened that night and the stories I had heard earlier that night. The stories seemed to bring something out of me, and so did the events of that night. The stories brought out my heritage and the wolf that I felt like was sleeping inside me, and the whole thing with my sister brought out the protective brother and anger beyond hell in me. I wasn't sure why I was so angry. Maybe it was the fact that some dude that I didn't even know had put a claim on my sister, my best friend. It angered me, it enraged me, and all I really wanted to do was reach in front of me and wrap my hands around Seth's neck and strangle him. But I knew I couldn't do that. Seth meant a lot to my dad, as well as my mother, and one day I knew that Piper would come to love him.

My anger got worse and worse as the minutes passed by. Just riding in the same car as the guy who would take my sister from me made me sick. I was so angry, so, so angry that I barely noticed the tears streaming down my sister's face as she looked out the window at the rising sun. As I was reaching my hand out to touch Piper's arm I noticed that my hand was shaking violently. I lightly touched Piper's arm, just so it would seem as though it was an accident, and saw that she was ice cold. Or maybe I was just hot…? I put my hand to my own face and it was like fire on fire. Usually when this happened to me I was hot but felt cold, now I was cold but my skin felt like it was on fire. Everything felt wrong! Everything hurt; my whole body ached and burned. Though I couldn't so much feel that pain, it came and went. The pain was covered by the anger and rage that burned in my heart and out through every pore in my body. I couldn't help it, but as each second passed I got more and more angry.

"Wyatt you're on fire," Damon whispered to me. He had his hand on my arm and was holding it tight to keep me from shaking. It didn't work.

"I know," I whispered back.

'You need to tell Dad,' Damon said in his head.

"No," I said quickly. "It will pass."

Damon didn't say anything, but he nodded.

I was almost sure that it would past, but as time went on it just got worse and worse. The shakes passed through my entire body in waves, and the heat was just about unbearable. But I kept quiet and tried to keep still. The ride home seemed longer than it did when we drove to First Beach the night before. When we finally got to the house I jumped out of the SUV and practically laid on the ground, gasping for air.

"Wyatt are you okay?" Mom asked reaching down to touch me.

But I pulled myself and jerked away from her before she could lay her hand on my skin and see how hot it was.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just really… really tight in that car," I said quickly. I tensed my muscles so I didn't look like I was shaking.

"Are you sure honey? You're shaking," Mom said stepping towards me.

I jerked back again and started walking backwards towards the house. "No Mom, really, I'm fine. I just you know need some sleep."

"Okay then," she said hesitantly.

I smiled at her before walking into the house, hopefully giving her some piece of mind. I knew she would still be worried but at least she knew that I wasn't about to die. I walked into the house and to the down stairs bathroom and into the medicine cabinet. I searched around for the aspirin and found every pain killer but. So I pulled out the Tylenol and took two really quick. Then I splashed cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. My face was red and sweaty, my hair was matted with sweat, and my eyes looked bloodshot. I needed a shower and really long nap. I walked up to the third floor where Piper and I were sharing a room and walked in to find Piper sitting on the floor with her head in her hands and her knees up to her chest.

"Hey Sis," I said.

"Wyatt," she said looking up at me. Her face was tear stained, but now dry. She had been crying but now she was just deep in thought.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like?"

"I'm just trying to see if you're okay Piper, so please don't get an attitude," I said walking to the bathroom that was connected to the room. When I got in there I took my shirt off and looked at my body in the mirror. My muscles were bulging out along with my veins. My skin seemed darker than usual.

"I'm sorry if I am a little stressed out right now Wyatt, but the last few hours have not been easy for me at all," Piper said.

"Yeah I get that Piper," I said walking out of the bathroom.

"I just can't believe this happened to me," she whispered.

"Neither can I. I mean you don't even know the dude and he puts a claim on you," I said. I reached into my suit case on the floor and pulled out my shower stuff.

"It's not like he can control it Wyatt," she said.

"I doubt that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Oh great… I knew that tone of voice. She was in her fighting mood. Piper and I rarely got into fights but when we did the fights were total fallouts. We yelled and threw stuff, sometimes Piper would even throw a punch at me. But I always caught her hand before it came in contact with me, or she stopped herself. And I already wasn't feeling the best, and I didn't really want to get in a fight with my sister, who had also had a pretty over whelming night.

"It means that wolf or not, he should be able to control himself. I saw the way he looked at you Piper and it was defiantly something he could have controlled," I said. The anger was back.

"It's not something he can control Wyatt. This is not what he wanted or what I wanted," she said standing up.

"Well it's not like he's suffering," I said to her.

"And that means?"

"It means that you can tell that he is attracted to you! He thinks that you're hot and he's going to take advantage of that!" I was yelling now, and my anger was escalading.

"So you think I'm all looks? Wow that's great to know what you think about your sister," she said with tears in her eyes. "You know that whole wolf thing is not controllable. He didn't want it to happen and I didn't want it to happen! But guess what brother dearest, it did happen!"

"I know that!" I yelled. "You shouldn't be getting upset!"

"Oh and you should?" Piper asked throwing down her phone on the bed behind her.

"Well yeah I should! I'm losing my sister to some creep that has some stupid claim to her!" I yelled. The anger was bubbling up so fast and hot, I felt like I was about to blow up.

"Okay first of all," Piper yelled. "You are not losing me as a sister! Second of all, this has nothing to do with you Wyatt! This is my problem. And third of all, you don't know Seth! He is not a creep at all. He is a sweet person that I would love to get to know."

"Oh so you're in love with him now is that it?" I asked.

"No of course not, but-"

"No but it's going to happen. You're going to end up falling in love with him just like your 'meant' to," I said.

"No! This is still my choice! And again this has nothing to do with you!"

"My sister, my business!" I yelled.

After I said that Piper tried to throw a punch at me, but like always, I caught her hand and held it there.

"Owe Wyatt you're hurting me!" Piper yelled twisting her hand out of my grasp. Around her wrist was a red hand mark, my red hand mark.

I didn't think I was that strong…

"You know what I am done talking about this Wyatt," Piper said holding her hand to her chest.

"I'm not," I said matter-o-factly.

"This has nothing to do with you Wyatt! You're not going to understand any of this because you are not me and you are not Seth!" she yelled. "You are not even a wolf yet for goodness sake!"

That ended it. I didn't know what to say at all. I never thought she would go there with me. That hurt, bad.

I figured once Piper realized what she said that she would take it back. But she just stood there, with her face red and tears in her eyes. Her hand was still clutched at her chest. She looked dead serious, and scared. As for me, I was shaking with anger and pain. My body still ached, and I was still hot as hell.

"Why would you say that?" I whispered.

"Because it's true Wyatt, you spend all of your time trying to live up to Dad and Damon. But in reality you are still the little brother and the youngest son! You're not like them yet Wyatt! You're not!"

Each word she said hurt worse and worse, and got me even madder. By the time the conversation got to this point I was shaking so bad I had to shift my weight every five seconds. And Piper had to take it one step further.

"You're not a wolf and I'm not even sure that you're going to be!" she yelled.

And that was the last straw. Something ripped inside me, all the way down my back and through my spine. Then something like a roar came out of my mouth and more pain. Then everything went black.

**Note: sorry it took forever to update! But thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this! It means a lot to me! Okay so if you have any questions, predictions, or even suggestions please don't hesitate to write it in a review! Ok I love you guys! **

**P.S**

**What do you think about Wyatt and Piper fighting? Trust me it can get worse! And I hope you can guess what just happened to Wyatt!**

**Oh hey! I forgot! QUESTION! Who's your favorite character? Why? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! **

**Oh and a lot of you are curious about Sara! And don't worry there will be more of her and the SEXY Dylan!**

**Okay good byes for reals this time! **

**Love yas :D – Sweetie B'**


	15. Chapter 14

Piper's POV

It was like no matter what I did the anger kept coming and coming. After the events of the night I didn't care what I said to my brother, as long as he felt the pain that I was dishing out. But then Wyatt… phased. It was something that I didn't expect…I just made him so mad. And to my surprise…I didn't care. I didn't care that I made him so mad that he was in pain, he had made me angry, so why not him be mad too? We were twins… weren't we supposed to feel the same emotions? That's what he was always saying at least.

When it happened though, it was so much different.

"You're not a wolf, and I'm not sure you're ever going to be!" I yelled. At first I wished I hadn't said it, but then I knew that I meant it… so why not say it? But then Wyatt's body started to change. He broke out in tremors, he threw his head back, and a roar came out of his mouth. He sprang forward and landed on his hands and knees. By the time he started howling I was out of the room and down the stairs to find my dad, but I ran into my mom first.

"Mom," I said breathing quickly.

"Piper," my mom said, "what's wrong?" Mom placed her hands on my shoulders. I continued to hyperventilate but managed to tell her about Wyatt. She told me to go get my dad and was up the stairs in a second.

"Dad!" I called. I ran all around the house and didn't run into anyone. "This house is so big and there is no one in it!" I yelled to myself. I ran outside to the backyard where, finally, I found everyone. Emmett and Damon were on the grass wrestling, while the rest of the family was laughing in amusement.

"Dad!" I yelled. I ran out to the grass and in front of my dad and Grandpa Edward. "Dad you have to come quick," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked standing up quickly.

"Wyatt phased," Edward said reading my mind.

"Mom is with him," I said out of breath. I had run a lot before but never that fast. The human part of me wasn't used to that vampire part of me.

"Nessie," Dad said quickly. He then turned around and bolted up the stone steps and into the house. Grandpa Edward followed along with Grandma Bella, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and Damon. I tried to follow them but I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back. I turned around to see Seth holding me with one arm.

"Let me go," I said trying to squirm out of his grasp, but he just held tighter.

"No," was all he said. I didn't stop squirming. His grasp didn't loosen at all. And I thought I was strong.

"Why won't you let me go Seth?" I asked.

"Do you know how dangerous a new werewolf is? Your brother could kill you without even knowing what he's doing. And I promise you Piper he will regret it," Seth said as he began to walk backward with me still moving in his arms.

"Wyatt wouldn't hurt me," I said quickly. "He wouldn't hurt a fly let alone his twin sister!"

Seth didn't say anything as he walked us farther into the forest behind my grandparent's house. All the way I didn't go still. I didn't know how far we walked but by the thirty minute mark I was tired as heck.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Seth didn't answer. "Hello? I'm asking you something!" Seth still didn't answer. "Seth!"

"What?" he finally asked.

"Where are we going?"

"As far away as we can get from the house where your brother is," Seth said.

"Ugh! Put me down," I said. How could he think that Wyatt was a danger to me? My dad wasn't a danger to my mom and Damon wasn't a danger to the rest of the family... why should Wyatt be a danger to me or anyone else?

"Nope sorry," Seth said. He walked a little ways and then stopped.

"Aren't you supposed to do whatever your imprint says or something?" I asked. "Put me down!"

"I live to make you happy not to be your slave Piper," he said. I rolled my eyes. "And as much as I want to make you happy, I also want to keep you safe."

"You are not keeping me safe from anything! All you're doing is carrying me around in the woods!" I yelled.

"If you think yelling is going to help your case you are seriously mistaken honey," Seth said when he finally put me down. We were deep in the forest. I didn't smell any familiar scents aside from mine and Seth's. There was a sweet, sticky smell though.

"There's been a vampire here," I said. I looked at Seth who just shrugged. "Why are you shrugging? This could be serious Seth!"

"It isn't serious," he said. "I know the vampire."

I put my hand on my hips and gave him my best exasperated look. I swear this guy made me so mad! He was stubborn and cocky, and yet he was sweet and caring. I barely knew him and I had so many mixed feelings about him. Why did he have to imprint of me? Ugh.

"You know the vampire? Really?" I said.

"Yeah really," he said. "Stop freaking out your parents know her too." Seth turned away from me and walked through a little space in the trees. I followed him into a small clearing and gasped.

The clearing was beautiful! The grass was green, so green it almost glowed. Though under the slight overcast that shown in the sky it had a blue color to it. And though the sky had gray clouds, the sun that peaked through made them look pink and orange around the edges. There were tiny little white and yellow flowers poking out of the ground and covered it like a blanket. Seth walked straight in and left me flabbergasted by the entrance to the clearing. It was all so beautiful; I couldn't help but just stand there and stare. I watched as Seth walked around the clearing and looked at everything. I knew he had been here before but he was looking around the clearing like he had never seen it before. He was studying every little flower and every blade of grass so intently. It was interesting to watch.

"I'm going to patrol the area," he said. "I know we will be here awhile so I want to make sure everything is safe. And maybe get in touch with your dad and see how Wyatt is for you." Seth took off his shirt to phase and my heart about stopped. His skin looked dark and smooth, and no joke he had a six pack. I think I was more mesmerized by Seth's unbelievable body than I was by the meadow that he stood in. It was after he turned to smile at me, and my heart gave one last jolt, that he ran into the woods to phase and I could breathe again.

"No," I whispered to myself. I wouldn't let myself get sucked into him just because I had some supernatural pull to him. It had to be the fact that Seth had imprinted on me that I couldn't get him out of my head and that his body made me lose my mind. That had to be it! Yeah…

I was fighting myself in my mind about the feelings I had started to feel for Seth. I had just met him not hours ago, so the feelings couldn't mean much. So to try to clear my head I walked forward into the meadow… now that I thought about it the place looked oddly familiar. I had seen this place before. It was on the tip of my tongue, but for the life of me I couldn't think of it. I know I had never been here in person but I had definitely seen this meadow before. While trying to think of it I sat down in the soft, green grass. I was just about to think of it when Seth ran back into the clearing.

"Wyatt is doing okay," he said as he walked up to me. "He phased completely and your mom and dad are trying to calm him down from the shock of it all."

I sighed in relief to know that Wyatt was okay. "So can we go back?" I asked.

"No," Seth said. He sat down next to me and laid back in the grass, exposing all of his upper body. I sighed again and looked away from him.

"What do you mean no? Seth you said everything was ok, why can't I go back and see my brother?" I asked, still not looking at him.

Seth sat up and looked me in the eyes. "Nessie asked me not to bring you back for a few hours so Wyatt can calm down. I guess your fight with him slipped him into the phase huh?"

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Yeah," I said looking up at him. "It was the worst fight we've ever had I think. And I said something that set him off."

"Wow," he said. "Must have been bad to make him angry enough to phase."

"You have no idea," I said. I suddenly felt so bad…I wanted to die. I guess Seth could sense how bad I felt for he put his hand on my knee and gave it a squeeze; again making my heart pound at his touch.

"It will be okay," he said. I looked down at his hand and then back up at his big, brown eyes. He was really handsome…. From his eyes to his cute nose, and his high cheek bones and soft looking hair, and finally his full lips. I was so caught up in looking at his great facial features that I didn't realize how close I was to him. Something felt wrong about this but I knew it felt right… Then without any warning to Seth what so ever, I pressed my lips firmly to his. I could feel his surprise at first, but then he kissed back. There were sparks running from his lips to mine as I traced my tongue on his top lip. Seth's hands were then in my hair and mine were on his neck. It was a truly blissful moment.

Then something inside clicked and I pulled away from him. "I remember," I whispered.

"Remember what?" Seth whispered with his eyes closed.

"Where I've seen this place," I said.

Seth opened his eyes. "I was wondering when you would figure it out," he said pressing his lips to mine again.

As I kissed him I thought about the meadow. This was the meadow that my grandparents came to, and my parents. This was where my dad proposed. I had only seen it in pictures, but had always wanted to see it in person. And now I had. I was extremely happy… then I remembered Wyatt. And suddenly, that kiss, that place almost meant nothing.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update but I just got back from a vacation and I had huge writers block! And just celebrated a birthday! : D sorry this chapter isn't long but I'm going to try to make the next one longer! The next one is your choice! Seth, Wyatt, or Damon! Whose POV should it be? Let me know !**

**Love everyone!**

**Love always- Sweetie B**


	16. Chapter 15

Seth's POV

What the hell was I doing? I was kissing a girl that I had just met that day, but I had also imprinted on her…. But I just met her! And I knew how she felt about how she felt about the imprint, but I also knew what it would do to her. It would make her want me, especially at her age. How could I do this? To Piper, or Jacob! Jake was my best friend and here I was kissing his daughter…. Some friend I was to him. I needed to stop this! But the thing was that I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to stay here with her forever, but I knew that wasn't possible. I wanted Piper to love me for me, not because the imprint was taking over her while she was in a vulnerable state. So I reluctantly pulled away.

After I pulled away I opened my eyes to look at Piper and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. The look on her face was unreadable, but her eyes gave her away. Piper's gold eyes were cold and rock hard. I could tell that she knew what I was thinking; she knew what we were doing was wrong, but she wanted to do it. She wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss her, but we had just met and we knew that it was wrong. And as much as I hated to admit it, the attraction was just physical at the moment. It was the imprint that made her feel the way she did at the moment. It was even that for me, I didn't know this girl any more than she knew me. I did have a feeling, however, that she wanted to get to know me just as much as I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to fall in love with this girl like I was meant to as an imprint. And I might have been wrong, which happened a lot apparently, but I was pretty sure that she would eventually fall in love with me. But she always had a choice. I just wanted her to choose me. Man, I was being selfish!

"Do you want to talk about this?" I asked. Piper got up and walked away from me slowly. Her back was turned to me, but I saw the way her shoulders shook as she cried silently. When she turned back around tears were running down her cheeks, though she tried to hide them. When she looked at me her gold eyes had a green tint to them as the tears distorted their beautiful color.

"There's nothing to say Seth," Piper said. She put her hand over her mouth and sighed. Then she closed her eyes and, again took a deep breath. "What happened was something we couldn't control, but it happened to fast and it was wrong. I mean we just met." I could tell that her breathing was getting quicker and shallower. She was hyperventilating!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Piper," I said jumping up to her. "Breath…"

I put my hand on her shoulder for just one second and felt instant sparks go through her body into my hand and straight to my heart…. It literally felt like I was shocked by lightning, but the pain was replaced with bliss. Painful bliss. Piper must have felt it too for after it happened she jerked her shoulder away from me and stepped back. The look on her face was cross between fear and amazement. She was just as scared as I was, maybe even more. The look on her face made me feel so bad inside, all I wanted to do was put my arms around her and pull her close. Let her know everything was going to be okay and that we would get through this together. But I knew that it would make things any better.

"Look," she said, "I just need to take a little while for all of this to sink in. Everything just happened today and then this happens…" she put her head in her hands and sobbed one last time. When she lifted her head again, he face was completely composed, her mouth in a hard, solid line. "Things can't go this fast, nothing is supposed to go this fast."

"I know," I said quietly. To tell the truth, I didn't know what my body language was like, because my heart was racing so fast and my body felt numb. If being near her was going to make me feel like this then I might have needed to get some medication for shakes. "Look you know you have a choice Piper," I said. "Take all the time you need to let this sink in. I'll always be around. If you need a friend, shoulder to cry on, even a punching bag," I paused and she giggled a little, "I'll be there for you."

Piper smiled and sighed. "Okay good," she said. "Thank you Seth." She then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck for a hug. This wasn't exactly taking it slow to me… but I wasn't going to complain. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her there until she wanted to let go. "I think we should get back to the house," she said.

"Let me phase and ask Jacob about it," I said stepping away from her and pulling off my shirt. When I did so Piper held her breath and moved her eyes off of me; I smiled. I now knew what made her so physically attracted to me.

When I phased I made sure that I stayed at a close distance to where Piper stood still as a rock in the meadow. It was funny how she had reacted to seeing me without a shirt. She had to look away and hold her breath… it was cute the way she crinkled her nose up at the sight of me. She couldn't even look at me, that's what was funny. Another part of this physical attraction that I seemed to be clinging to at this point.

I started walking around the woods sniffing everything out. I was also trying to find someone who might have been in wolf form. I had found out after I had run away from the pack that I could say anything I wanted in my head and they wouldn't hear me as long as I concentrated hard enough, but I could hear all of them. So I waited for someone's voice to appear in my head. I got a few voices, none that I wanted to hear though. I waited for a while longer to see if I could get Jacob, Damon, or even Wyatt's voice in my mind. I didn't hear any until maybe five minutes later; it ended up being Damon. In the short time I had known Damon I figured that he was the type of wolf that would phase just to phase. For the thrill of being a giant wolf. I can't say that I shared the same thrill of being a monster. To some, like Damon, it was nothing but bliss. It was fun as hell to run on all fours and bark. But to others, like me, it was a curse that I couldn't get rid of. Well, unless I stop phasing that is, but as much as I hated doing it I couldn't stop phasing. I had made a promise that I intended to keep. The sad thing was that when I had first phased I loved it, I loved it just as much as Damon did. Maybe even more, and now the thought of going wolf made me sick to my stomach.

'Damon,' I said in my mind. I could tell the surprise in his head when he heard my voice. I was guessing that the only voice he had ever heard was Jacob's.

'Seth,' he breathed. 'You scared me.' Damon was right in front of Edward and Bella's cottage.

'Sorry man,' I said. 'Your sister is getting antsy about seeing Wyatt. She wants to know when she can come back.'

'Figures,' he said. Piper's face appeared in his head and he rolled his eyes. 'Well you can bring her home but I'm not so sure that Wyatt is going to care to talk to her.'

'Yeah she said that they had a pretty nasty fight right before he phased,' I said as I walked around in a circle.

'Go ahead and bring her home,' Damon said. I could feel something strange in his tone, like there was a hidden anger that he was trying not to show me. Then he added, 'Bring her to the cottage, but leave her in the woods far enough for her to walk. Then I suggest you get as far away from the house as possible or I will kill you.'

'What are you talking about?' I asked. I could feel Damon's anger as he replayed everything that he saw in my head about me and Piper. He saw everything that happened. Damon saw the kiss in my head. 'Oh shit.'

'Just don't show up, and I won't tell my dad,' he said carefully. Then his thoughts were suddenly gone as he phased back into a human.

Now I wasn't scared of Damon at all, but Jacob I was. I knew what would happen if Damon told Jacob that I kissed his daughter…. I would be dead. I didn't know what would be worse, death by my best friend, or knowing that I kissed my best friends daughter and then having him kill me. Usually I didn't respond to threats, especially threats from teenagers, but this one I had a feeling I should listen to. I walked back to the clearing and phased back to my human form. When I walked back to the clearing, after putting my clothes back on, and found Piper lying on her back in the grass, looking at the sky.

"Well you can go home now," I said as I sat down next to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"The sky looks really pretty today," she whispered. I looked at her in surprise, and then I let my expression soften, for I didn't know when I'd be seeing her next. So I just smiled and went along with her smile.

Later that afternoon I had to say goodbye to Piper, and I didn't realize how hard it was to say goodbye. And the worst part was the fact that I was in wolf form so I couldn't exactly say goodbye. So I pressed me nose up against her hand as to say goodbye.

"I'll see you soon Seth," Piper said. She gave me a smile, and then a small kiss on my nose. She didn't know what that meant to me… and I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her.

As she walked away and into the cottage, Damon met her at the door. After she was safely inside he turned and gave me one hard nod. I took that as sign to leave. And so I did…. I thought it was going to be that easy, but of course I underestimated the power of the imprint.

**Note: I am sorry that this is so short **


	17. Chapter 16

Nessie's POV

About Eleven years ago….

_Jacob paced back and forth in front of me, refusing to stand still. I watched him as he paced, and then sighed. He was acting as though this was a bad thing, and I really didn't mind it. _

"_So you're saying," Jacob said, "that you think that they boys, and possibly my baby girl, will phase when they get older?" Jacob stopped to look at Carlise. _

"_That is exactly what I'm telling you," Carlise said slowly. When Jacob sighed and sat down on the floor where he had been standing, Carlise got up and walked for the door. "I'll let you two talk this through." Before he walked out the door he leaned down to kiss my forehead as I sat on the couch. I smiled when he walked out. _

"_Jake," I said, "Jake you need to relax." He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. I was about to say something when I heard a cry from the room next to the one Jake and I were in. "Jake can you go check on Damon please." Damon was my one year old son who had been taking a nap while Jacob and I talked to my grandfather. When Jacob ignored me I leaned forward and kicked him with my foot. "Jacob can you please go get Damon." _

"_I… I can't see him now Ness," he said. "I can't look at him and know what hell he might have to go through." Jacob looked me in the eyes and then his eyes made their way down to my bulging stomach, then he quickly looked down. "Or what might happen to the twins when they get older. I'm sorry Nessie, I just can't." Jacob got up and walked out of the room as quickly as he possibly could. I watched him go, and then sighed. Damon was still crying in the other room. _

_I got up, as quickly as I could considering the fact that I was pregnant, so I could get to my crying son. I walked into the nursery and to the crib where my baby laid squirming and crying. I picked him up and held him as close to me as I could, considering the fact that I was pregnant. For God's sake I was pregnant! And Jacob left me here to take care of our one year old, by myself, while I was supposed to be on bed rest. Damon stopped crying after I held him close to me; he always stopped crying when I held him. It was like my son and I had an odd bond. He wasn't the same with Jake, or anyone else that he was with me. I looked down at my son's sweet face and smiled. He looked so much like his daddy it wasn't real. He had Jacob's dark brown eyes, tan skin, and sweet smile which he used quite often. As I looked at him I started thinking about what was upsetting Jacob; why he couldn't be around his son or his wife pregnant with his baby girl and baby boy. It started to make sense after a few minutes. _

_When Damon was born Jacob and I had been curios if one day our son would phase into a wolf just as Jacob had, or if he would have gotten a vampire side to him and needed different amounts of blood to survive like me. We mostly just thought about it, never really worried about it. That was until I got pregnant with the twins and I started craving more and more blood. When I asked Carlise he told me that one of the twins, perhaps both, would be part vampire. But it wasn't safe for me to consume too much blood because it wasn't certain if both of the twins would have that gene, or which one. So I had my grandfather do some blood work on the babies. He found that it was my baby girl, who we had decided to name Piper, that had the vampire gene, and that somehow she was getting the blood that I consumed, and her brother, who we called Wyatt, wasn't getting any of it. We didn't quite understand it, but it lead to more tests about Wyatt. Carlise did more tests on just my baby boy and found that he wasn't quite human, but he wasn't vampire, and that only left one other gene that he could get. Jacob's werewolf gene. _

_There was no real way to find out if Wyatt had the gene, especially because he wasn't born yet and his genes weren't fully developed… or something like that? So Carlise decided to do tests on Damon, and he found the gene, but he also said that the gene might not even come into play in Damon's life time. Then after more tests on me, and Damon, Carlise concurred that Piper could even have the werewolf gene, even if she had the vampire gene. Carlise basically told us everything today, and Jacob didn't take any of it well. And I sort of understood it. Looking down at my son I couldn't, and didn't want to picture him having to go through the pain of phasing. Growing up in Forks, and around the wolf pack, I had seen a lot of young boys phase into wolves. It was a painful and sad thing. I could understand why Jacob didn't want that for his boys, and possibly his daughter. But phasing was also a proud thing… to be part of the wolf pack was a big thing on the Reservation. So I did understand why Jacob was worried and didn't want it to happen, but another part of me, a nagging part, couldn't help but wonder if Jacob was thinking about the pride of his sons becoming part of the pack. Jacob was the Alpha of the pack, his sons could be great Betas… and I believe that Jacob knew that. He just wasn't thinking about that when he heard that his sons would have to go through the pain of phasing. _

_When I thought about the pain… I didn't want that for my sons, or my daughter. My stomach growled, and my throat started burning. Out of both hungers my throat bothered me the most, I was thirsty, and my daughter was thirsty. It was in that moment when I just knew that my daughter wouldn't have the werewolf gene, she was always craving blood. Oh great… yet another thing to worry about, my daughter's bloodlust. _

_By the time Jacob got back from what I knew was a long run in the woods next to my parent's house in Forks, I had Damon fed, changed, and asleep again. I had also managed to feed myself and settle Piper's thirst inside me. When Jacob walked into the room I was in he didn't look at me, he didn't stop to talk, and instead he walked to the nursery to where Damon slept. I followed. Jacob walked to the crib and looked at our sleeping boy. I knew what he saw, he saw Damon fast asleep, most likely smiling in his sleep. His sweet face spread in the cutes smile you'd ever see, his little nose crinkled up, and his little mouth in a O. This was usually how he slept. And Jacob was looking at him, and he was picturing his son a wolf, a great, powerful, russet brown wolf just like his dad. He was picturing the pain Damon had to go through, the hell he had to face. Then he was picturing Damon running alongside him in the mountains next to our house in Denver. He was picturing himself a proud father… and then he smiled down at his son, leaned down and kissed his forehead, tasseled Damon's dark brown hair that matched his own, and then turned to me. _

_He walked to me, put his hand on my stomach, and again knew what he was picturing. Instead of thinking of Damon, this time it was Wyatt. Our unborn son who we knew would one day phase. Jacob was worried, as was I, but he saw now what I saw. It would be hard for our boys, but just like their dad they would get through it and make their family proud. We didn't know when, and we didn't know how, but no matter what, we'd be ready. Jake looked up at me._

"_I'm sorry," he said quietly. _

"_Don't say anything else," I said as I laid my hand on his cheek, "I understand." _

_Jacob smiled. I leaned up for a kiss and pressed my lips to his. It was a sweet kiss that said for both of us "It's gonna be okay". He took my hand and we walked over to Damon's crib, where we stood and watched our baby sleep. All the while Jacob had his hand on my stomach. This was my family, this was bliss. _

Present day.

I sat in the living room, with tears streaming down my face as I watched Wyatt sleep on the couch. He looked so sweet and peaceful… so young. My baby… my baby boy growing up. It was bad enough that he had phased, but I knew what that meant. I knew he was growing up, just like his brother. My only question that I felt was completely unanswered: would he end up hating me like his brother? Would I end up having the same relationship I have with Damon, with Wyatt? More hot tears streamed down my face… I touched Wyatt's burning forehead and just let the tears flow.

I heard someone walk into the doorway of the living room, and I knew who it was. I knew he knew why I was a mess; he knew what I was worried about. And yet he just stood there, watching. I also knew that he didn't know how to fix it. The one person who could fix it, who could take away all the pain and hurt I was feeling, didn't know how to fix it. Oh well… all the joys of being a mother.

I heard Damon sigh before he walked out of the room and outside to the woods.


End file.
